Number 101
by Writer347
Summary: Beth and her abusive husband Jimmy, move in next door to Daryl Dixon. Beth soon realises that she does not have to put up with Jimmy anymore and she is not alone. Daryl does not like bullies and is willing to put his life on the line to save the new girl next door. Rated T to be safe, may chance in later chapters depending on where the story goes.
1. Moving Day

**Number 101  
Chapter 1  
Moving Day**

 **Beth**  
When I first met my husband Jimmy, I was only 16 years old and in high school. He was just so sweet and caring, he made me feel like a princess. It didn't take long for me to fall head over heels in love with him, so when he proposed just six months later I eagerly accepted. Everyone thought we were way too young and they were worried about is but my parents saw how happy I was with Jimmy, so they accepted the upcoming nuptials. Shaun and Maggie didn't want me to get married so young but they supported me and my decision but part of me thinks that my dad forced the two of them to be as nice as they were.

Two days after my 18th birthday Jimmy and I got married in a beautiful and small ceremony at the farm. That same night I left my family home and moved into my new home, with Jimmy. It was this tiny apartment but it worked for us and we were so happy. Jimmy got a job as a plumber and was earning enough money to keep the both of us, I didn't have to go to work so I didn't. I did have dreams of going to college and graduating high school but Jimmy convinced me that it wouldn't be good for us, we would never see each other if I was at college and he was at work. I didn't want to not see or spend time with my new husband so I agreed that I would become his housewife.

We had the perfect marriage for the first six months, then things started to drastically chance and it wasn't for the better. I'll never forget it. One night, Jimmy didn't come home from work and I was really worried about him so I called his friends but they hadn't seen him. I was up all night and was thinking about calling the police to report him missing but then he came home… at 3:30am and he was so drunk he couldn't even stand up on his own, I don't know how he managed to drive home. I tried talking to him but he didn't make any sense and we ended up arguing and he did the last thing I ever expected him to do, he hit me. He slapped me with the back of his hand across my face. He pushed me over so hard that I fell to the ground.

That night he went to bed as if nothing had happened and the day after I had decided that I was going to leave him. Whilst he was sleeping, I packed my things but before I could leave he woke up and apologised. He even started crying and he brought me flowers. For some stupid reason I forgave him for what he did and I agreed to stay with him so we could work on our marriage, things went back to normal after a week but then things turned bad again.

He accused me of having an affair and he became so demanding. He completely changed, I told him I was going to leave him but all that did was make him more angry. He beat me, real bad and then just went to work, he wanted to make sure I couldn't tell anyone about what he did so he locked me in the bathroom before he went with no phone or a way out. I had to wait for him to come home and when he did I wished he would go back again.

He beat me again and I was so scared of him, I've never been so scared of anyone or anything so much before. He called me names and made me feel like a piece of shit on the bottom of his show. After that he became worse, it became impossible to leave. I tried multiple times but he always seemed to know what I was planning and he always managed to stop me.

One time I managed to get out of the house whilst he was out and I ran to a neighbours house to call the police but Jimmy got hold of me again and scared me out of pressing charges and signing a statement. They knew what was happening and they tried their best to help me but it became too hard to leave. I know the two police officers were angry with me for not pressing charges and they thought I was stupid to stay with him but it wasn't as easy as just leaving. They said they could protect me if he ever got out of prison but there was no certainty that he would go to prison. For all I knew he could have been found not guilty in court and things would have been ten times worse for me. I couldn't risk that.

The same officers have been back to see me time and time again to try and get me to change my mind but they knew the outcome before they even knocked on the door. I would answer it covered in bruises and they would tell me about all of the things they could do for me, I would tell them everything was fine and I didn't need their help. It was just one vicious cycle.

I'm 21 years old now and I've been married to Jimmy for just over three years and things are worse then they ever have been before. I get beaten on a daily basis and I don't speak to my family anymore, I don't have any friends. Jimmy has turned me into this housewife machine, I have to have his dinner ready and on the table when he comes through the door, I have to clean up after him and make sure the house is in tip top shape at all times. I have to do what he demands, if something is not perfect he loses control. The drink doesn't help, I don't like him drinking because that's when he changes and I know what drink can do. My father used to be a alcoholic before I was born and I've heard stories of all the bad things he done. He gave up when my sister Maggie was first born, he knew what sort of father he had to be. He stepped up and did what he had to do and I'm really hoping that Jimmy can change his ways… one day.

Jimmy has started thinking about children. He thinks that as we've been married for a few years now, it's time that we started trying for a baby but what he doesn't know is that I've had the contraceptive implant put into my arm, it lasts three years and stops me getting pregnant. I decided to go with the implant because I didn't want to have the pill laying around for him to found, it would cause too many problems and I knew he wouldn't take well to the news. Every month he buys me a pregnancy test and forces me to take it, we've been doing this routine for a few months now and he's getting suspicious. He keeps asking me when my period is due and how long it lasts.

One of the side effects of having the contraceptive implant is that my periods have stopped but so far I've been hiding it well, I buy tampons and so on but I dispose of them and pretend that they have been used. Jimmy is now becoming suspicious about everything and it talking about taking me to see a doctor.

Thankfully, over the last few days he hasn't really mentioned it because we've been so busy. We've moving into our new house today so the last has been hectic, we've been planning and packing things. Jimmy has been going to work every day and leaving me a list of chores that he wants completed by the time he gets home. Today he's not at work because we're moving into the new house and he doesn't trust me to drive there on my own. He thinks I'll go to the new neighbours or meet someone new. He doesn't like me meeting new people, he thinks I'll divulge our secrets to someone and he'll get caught out. He also thinks that I might met a member of the opposite sex, start an affair and leave him. If I ever left him, I know he'll lose his mind and I'm scared he might do something to himself.

You know, I want nothing more in the world then to have my old Jimmy back. I know people can change but I'm scared that it's too late for Jimmy, I can't give up hope that he can change because that's all that's keeping me going. I know he can be the perfect boyfriend and the perfect husband, I just don't know what is was that made him change into the Jimmy he is now. I have tried to find our but he doesn't ever speak to me unless he's demanding something from me, I just want to know what made him change so I can help him change back into the old Jimmy. All I want is my husband back, I want the life I used to have.

"Beth!" Jimmy shouted, his voice made me jumpy. I turned around and saw him sitting on the sofa with a beer in his hand "We gotta leave in an hour, will you hurry up and get your shit together," He told me angrily.

"I'm just finishing up the packing in the kitchen," I replied softly.

"For God sake woman! You've had all week to get everything ready. Why are you leaving it all until the last minute?!" He exclaimed.

I turned back to my task without answering him because I know that whatever answer I give him, it won't be good enough. I heard the chair creak as he stood up.

I heard his footsteps come towards me and I took in a deep breath as I waited for what was to come. Jimmy grabbed my arm and forced me to face him, I looked down so I didn't look him in the eyes, he was squeezing my arm really hard and I know it'll leave bruises.

"Jimmy, please. I'm trying," I pleaded with him.

"Look at me," He growled. I looked up into his eyes as a tear slipped down my cheek "You're not trying hard enough," He said in a low tone. He let go of my arm and took a step away from me. Maybe this was it for today, maybe he wasn't in the mood for fighting today because we had s much to do. Whack. The back of his hand slapped me across the face, my hand came up to the sore spot and tears fell freely "Why can't you be a good wife?!" He shouted and pushed me backwards, my back smashed into the side of the counter and I groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry. I'll get my things together," I told him.

"Good."

I guess I thought wrong.

I walked into my bedroom and saw that I a few clothes laid out on the bed, they were ready to be packed into the awaiting suitcase. I started putting them away as quickly but as neatly as I could. If they were not folded right then there would be another fight about it. I can't take much more of this fighting, it's beginning to change me too. I find myself apologising for the smallest things, I'm always crying and I've just become a robot. This is not who I wanted to be, I wanted to be a successful woman with a happy husband and a beautiful house. I wanted to be like my parents. They were so in love and so happy, why can't Jimmy love me like my dad loves my mom? All this time I've been thinking that it's all Jimmy's fault but before he met me he was a wonderful person. Maybe, all of this is down to me and it's me that made him change.

There is no other explanation for it. I must be a horrible person to be married to, you heard him before… why can't I be a good wife? This was all down to me, I've turned him into this person and maybe if I found the strength to leave him, he will become the person he once was. He will be able to find someone better then me and they will be better for him. I don't need to leave Jimmy for me, I need to leave him for him.

* * *

Jimmy pulled into the driveway of our new home. It was a two story house that had a bigger backyard then we've ever had before. This was the biggest house we've had yet, I've not seen it before because Jimmy came home and just told me that he had brought us a new house and told me when we were moving in. He's shown me a couple of pictures from inside but I can't wait to actually get in there and see what it really looks like. Jimmy put his hand on my thigh, just under my dress, I looked at him and saw him smiling brightly at me.

"This new house may give us the baby we want," He told me and I nodded with a fake smile plastered over my face "We had no luck in the old house but I got a good feeling about this one," He added.

The two of us got out of the truck and Jimmy opened the door as I started grabbing the suitcases from the bed of the truck. I walked into the house and set the suitcases down by the door and I have to admit, I was surprised. The house was actually really nice and fully furnished, which is just as well, our last house was rented and we had to leave our furniture behind. Everything was newly decorated and the furniture looks pretty new as well, the place looks like no one has lived in it for a while. It needed cleaning but that was all that needed to be done.

"It's a beautiful home," I commented.

"Come upstairs with me," He said and grabbed my hand.

Jimmy dragged me upstairs and showed me our new bedroom. The walls were a light grey and the furniture was all white, including the bed, Jimmy sat down on the edge of the bed and he pulled me down to sit down next to him. As soon as I was sat down Jimmy put his hand back on my thigh and under my dress again. His hand started moving up towards my private area, I sucked in a breath when his hand started rubbing me on the outside of my underwear. Jimmy got his other hand to push me down lightly on to the bed.

"Jimmy, we've got so much work to do," I told him as he started pulling at my dress to take it off me.

"Well, I'm in the mood," He replied and placed kisses on my neck.

"Jimmy-"

"Shut up." He mumbled as he started undoing his trousers.

* * *

 **I'm Back!**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter,  
I hope you enjoyed reading it,  
Please follow, favourite and review.**


	2. Neighbours

**Number 101  
Chapter 2  
Neighbours**

 **Beth  
** "Why is it negative again? What are you doing wrong?!" Jimmy screamed at me

I have just taken this months pregnancy test and it's come back negative, Jimmy is so angry and he's been shouting at me for the half an hour. I've been trying to get him to calm down because I don't want the new neighbours to think badly of us. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up for, I know he's going to start speaking to doctors and he'll start putting two and two together. I know I can only keep this up for a little while longer but then something will have to happen, I'm going to have to get pregnant sooner rather then later but… I can't condemn an innocent child to this fate. They always say that having a child makes a relationship harder for a couple, not better but what if a baby makes everything better for Jimmy and I? This is what he really wants. He might treat me better when I'm pregnant and he might be nicer to me when I've given him the baby he wants. If Jimmy wants a baby this much then he wouldn't do anything to hurt the baby… right?

"There has to be something wrong with you! I've been having sex with you every day and every time I empty into you. Why can't you just give me a baby! That's all I want from you. Just give me what I want, you stupid bitch!" He shouted and put his hand around my throat. I started clawing at his hands to get him off but he just tightened his grip "You stupid bitch!" He repeated.

"Jimmy… please," I breathed out but my voice was so raspy and quiet, it was hard to hear what I was saying but Jimmy definitely knew what I said. He looked me dead in the eye for a moment before he let go. I started coughing and taking deep breaths but I could feel the burning in my throat, it made me feel sick "Jimmy, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm not pregnant," I told him through deep breaths.

There was a plate on the table in front of us, he picked it up and threw it across the room. It smashed into pieces when it hit the wall. I shrieked from the smashing sound and I curled myself up on the couch.

"Tomorrow, you're going to see a doctor and we will fix this!" He shouted and moved a step closer to me.

"I don't like doctors," I replied.

He grabbed my arm and forced me to stand up from the sofa, he brought me close to his face and I saw the rage in his face "I don't care. You will see a doctor and they will tell me why you can't give me what I want," He told me and shoved me away from him. I nearly fell but I managed to stop myself.

Jimmy stormed to the front door and slammed it shut behind him when he left. I heard him get into the truck and the tyres squeal away from the house.

I started sobbing and looked around at the new house, we've only been here a week and it's broken already. There used to be a mirror hanging above the fire place but Jimmy smashed it yesterday, we've lost three cups and now two plates already. I can't keep up with all of this. I need to break free before I lose myself completely or do something I might regret later on.

I bent down to start picking up the broken plate but the door knocked before I had a chance to pick anything up. I hadn't heard the truck come back so I knew it wasn't Jimmy coming back. I thought about ignoring it but then the door knocked again and this time a little louder.

Against my better judgment, I opened the front door and saw a man standing there. He was wearing a pair of black jeans that looked like they had seen better days, a black t-shirt with the sleeves missing… the looked like they had been ripped off… and a black leather vest. His hair was long and dark, his face was either dirty or tanned, I can't tell which.

"Who are you?" I questioned as I hid half my face behind the door.

"I'm Daryl. I live next door," He answered.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I jus' came t' check on yer. I heard a lotta shoutin'," He told me.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Them marks round yer neck, they say different," He stated.

"I'm fine," I repeated.

"If yer insist but I… I just live next door if you need anythin." He said and walked down the path.

I closed the door behind me in confusion. Why would he come round and check up on me? Normally when neighbours heard Jimmy and I fighting they would just call the police or ignore it. Is he really my neighbour? I've seen some of the neighbours but I've never seen him before, he is definitely someone I would remember. Maybe Jimmy sent this Daryl person here so that he could spy on me or see what I would say.

Oh my God! Listen to me, I'm sounding crazy. This is what Jimmy is doing to me. He's driving me insane. I can't keep living like this, it's starting to take a toll on me. How much loner can I keep this up? How long have I got until I go completely insane?

I slid down the door until I hit the floor and I began crying all over again.

* * *

Jimmy got back to the house in the early hours of this morning but he had to go to work so he had only gotten a couple of hours sleep before he had to get up and go to work. He was in such a bad mood this morning, almost as bad as the mood he was in last night. He really frightened me this morning, he didn't say a word to me or do anything but that was the problem. Normally he shouts at me, hits me and gets out off of his anger but this morning he didn't say a word. I could tell he was angry because he was slamming doors and stomping around.

He's going to keep all of his frustration until he gets home from work tonight, things are going to be bad tonight. I don't know what's going to happen to me but I know it's going to be bad. Maybe worse then it's ever been before.

I looked in the mirror and saw the marks around my neck from Jimmy last night, I had to go grocery shopping today so I'm going to have to cover up the marks with as much makeup as possible, without making it seem to obvious I was hiding something. You know, I've become a pro at this over the years.

When I was speaking to my family, mainly Maggie, she started to guess that there was something wrong and she started questioning me. One time I remember she pulled my cardigan off me and she saw my arms covered in bruises and she flipped out. I told her that Jimmy and I were just messing around and things got out of hand but she knew I was lying. She told me parents and Shaun about the bruises and they started to question me as well. Jimmy and I played it off, we told them that everything was fine but none of them believed us.

Jimmy knew they were on him and he knew if my dad and Shaun found out what he was doing, he would probably be shot so he moved us away, he made me get a new number and email address. My family reported me missing and the police found us, I told them that I didn't want my family knowing where I was and that I was ok.

I haven't heard or seen from any of them since and it's been just over two years. I love them very much but I don't want them getting caught up in the middle of all of this. This was my problem and my mistake, the last thing I need to hear from them is 'I told you so'. The people I miss most are my dad and Maggie as they have always been the people closes to me.

I was a real daddy's girl and when I was old enough to play and stuff Shaun was out with girls and learning to drive. Maggie was the only one that played with me when we were kids and it was her and dad that taught me how to swim. I will never forget them years, I really hope one day that I will be in contact with them again, I want to make new memories with them. Right now, I just need to get this mess fixed and I don't need them getting involved and potentially making things worse. It was hard enough already.

I looked at the clock and saw that I had to keep going.

* * *

My trip at the grocery store was quick and easy. I managed to get what I needed and leave without incident and non one looked at me funny so I must have covered the marks and bruises well. It was on the way home that everything went wrong. I was halfway back when the car broke down, I sighed as I thought about the melting ice-cream in the trunk. I better let Jimmy know what's happened so I got my phone out of my bag and called him.

"What?" He questioned angrily as he answered.

"The car has broken down on Faith Crossing," I told him.

"What's the matter with it?" He asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Call a local garage. I want a receipt when I get home," He stated.

"Ok." I answered and hung up the phone.

I managed to use my phone to find a local garage, Dixon Brothers, they had really good reviews so I gave them a call and the guy who answered said someone would be out to my in 30 minutes. My poor ice-cream. I tried looked for a problem but I'm not a car person and really don't know anything about them so I decided to wait by the side of the road for the mechanic to turn up.

A tow truck turned up and I was shocked when I saw who got out of the drivers side, it was my neighbour, Daryl who had come round last night when Jimmy left. He looked a little surprised to see me as well.

"Afternoon," He said when he approached me "What's the problem?" He asked.

"I don't know. It made a chugging sound and then it just stopped. I haven't been able to start it since. I tried to have a look but I'm obviously not any good with cars," I replied avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"Alright," He said and lifted the hood. He was silent as he looked through everything. After about 6 minutes he looked at me and stood up straight "Problem is your starter motor, it's gonna need replacing." He told me

"How much will that cost?" I asked.

"Three hundred," He said.

"How much?!" I exclaimed.

"Look, I can take the car home f'r yer and you can speak to yer husband if you'd prefer," He told me.

"Yes please," I answered.

Daryl told me to take a seat in the cab of his tow truck whilst he loaded the car on to the back, it was a tough job as there was no way to start the car but somehow he managed to get it on the back and soon enough he was in the drivers seat. We started driving towards the house which was a 20 minute drive from where we were. This is going to be a long journey.

"So, is your surname Dixon or do you work for the Dixon brothers?" I asked him.

"No, it's me an my brother Merle… just the two of us," He said.

"Oh I see," I replied, not really knowing what else to say "Mr Dixon-"

"Daryl,"

"Ok, Daryl, whatever you heard or saw last night… please can you just forget about it. I don't want my husband to know someone came to the house when he left. He's just stressed out from work right now, that's all. I'm sure when everything has calmed down at work he'll stop, he just doesn't deal well with pressure," I explained to him.

"Mmhmm,"

"Look, I know what you're thinking but please just forget about it and keep it to yourself. I don't like being the centre of gossip," I told him.

"Won't say a word," He stated without looking at me.

We pulled up to the house and Daryl unloaded the car into the driveway, I opened the front door and began unloading the bags from the trunk.

"If yer husband wants t' come and talk t' me bout the price of the repair then I'm home from six tonight," He told me as he made his way to his cab.

"Thank you." I called out but he either didn't hear me or he was ignoring me.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading folks!  
I really hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please follow, favourite and review,  
I love getting those little notifications.**

 **Until next week...**


	3. Witness

**Number 101  
Chapter 3  
Witness**

 **Beth**  
The front door opened as I put the dinner on the table, Jimmy came in and threw his jacket and shoes down on the floor before coming to sit down at the table. He didn't say a word to me, he just started eating his food and as he took his first mouthful of food I placed a beer down in front of him, I knew he would need it after what I'm about to tell him. He's going to be so angry about the car and the cost of the repair, he's going to blame me for the car breaking down, I know it. He will tell me that it's all my fault and I must of done something to it, maybe, if he foes to speak to Daryl he will be able to explain to Jimmy that these things happen and it's not something I have done to it. I doubt that will help and I know Jimmy will want to throttle Daryl for quoting so much money for the car and I get it's obviously an important part on the car but $300 to fix it? That's crazy. The Dixon brothers must be making a bomb, charging them sorts of prices.

It didn't take long for Jimmy to finish his dinner and when he did I got him another beer, I need to soften the blow as much as possible. I decided now was the best time to speak to him, Daryl will have just gotten home from work as well so Jimmy can go over and speak to him. He might be able to swallow it better coming from Daryl, another man. He doesn't ever seem to have a problem with men in general. He never fights with them and he never wants to cause trouble with them… it's just me.

"Jimmy, I got someone out to the car today," I started and he stopped drinking his beer. He narrowed his eyes at me and I sighed as I started again "The mechanic said that the starter motor has gone and needs replacing, I was going to get it fixed but he quoted a lot of money so I wanted to run it by you first," I explained to him.

"How much?" He asked.

"Three hundred dollars," I told him.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"The mechanic is from Dixon Brothers garage. I managed to find them online, they're really local. Daryl Dixon is one of the owners, he actually lives next door at number one hundred. He kindly brought myself and the car home and said you could go over to speak to him before he does any of the repairs," I said.

"He lives next door? Did you know about him before?" He questioned.

"No, I found the garage online," I replied.

"We'll go over now and see what we can arrange with Mr Dixon. Bring some beer with you, we need something to bargain with," He told me.

After I grabbed the beers we headed over to Daryl's house, his motorcycle was parked in the driveway and I watched as Jimmy eyed it. I knocked on the door and it opened pretty instantly.

"Good evening Mr Dixon, this is my husband Jimmy," I introduced.

"Hey man."

* * *

Daryl was really kind and allowed us into his home and we had sat in his living room, I handed over the beer. Jimmy and Daryl wasted no time in talking about the car and eventually the two men had agreed on a price of $275, it didn't seem like a lot off the original price but it made Jimmy feel like he had won. The whole time I just sat there quietly and smiled politely at Daryl like Jimmy's good little housewife. We only stayed for a half hour which was long enough for the deal to be made between the two men.

Jimmy and I walked through the front door and Jimmy slammed the door closed behind us which made me jump. He followed me into the kitchen where I started cleaning up from dinner. I felt Jimmy's breath on the back of my neck, meaning that he was right behind me. This time of day Jimmy normally gets in the bath but he doesn't like me running it for him, apparently I don't do it right. It's the only thing he seems to do for himself.

I turned around and saw Jimmy standing there, he was just staring at me "Is everything ok?" I asked him with a small tremble in my voice.

"We gotta speak about this baby thing," He stated.

"It will happen when the time is right," I said.

"We're obviously just not having sex enough. Get upstairs now. We got a long night ahead of us, you will get pregnant by this time next month," He told me.

"Jimmy, I'm really tired. I had a lot to do today, can we do this tomorrow?" I suggested.

"I wasn't asking you," He replied.

"Jimmy please." I pleaded with him.

He grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the stairs, I tried pulling away from him but Jimmy was a lot stronger then me and he managed to pull me half way up the stairs. I pushed him away from me and he slipped down one step, he didn't hurt himself or anything, he only fell down one step. He landed on his feet but when he realised what had happened his face turned and he no longer looked like Jimmy.

I could see him beginning to shake with anger and knew it wasn't a good idea to stick around. I can't leave the house because I can't get past him to go down the stairs. I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, I slammed it shut and put my back against it to stop him getting inside, I heard him running up the stairs behind me and then he started banging on the door.

"Open this damn door!" He shouted and booted at the door making me lurch forward. The door started to shake from the impact and I knew if he kept booting it like that it was going to hurt my back. I made sure the lock was on the door before moving away from the door "Open the door you stupid bitch!" He shouted and kicked it again, some of the door splintered at the bottom "When I get in there I'm gonna kill you!" He shouted once more.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry. It was an accident," I cried.

Jimmy kicked the door a couple more times and the door flew open. He rushed into the room and grabbed me by my arm and dragged me up to face him, he dragged me out of the bathroom and to the top of the stairs "You're gonna know how it feels." He warned as he shook me in anger.

He used all the energy he could and threw me down the stairs.

* * *

 **Daryl**  
When Beth showed up with her husband, I got to admit I wasn't all that surprised. I invited them in to be nice and Beth handed me some beer which I'm sure Jimmy told her to bring so he could bargain a deal with me. In the end I let him off $15 and I agreed to do the job at their house at 2pm on Friday when I finished work for the day. I close early on a Friday. Jimmy said he would leave the money with Beth to give to me, the whole time they were here, Beth didn't speak a word. She was obviously scared and didn't want to speak without Jimmy's permission, I also noticed that he spoke a lot for her as well. She seemed so scared and it angered me.

Men like Jimmy made me sick, they were woman beaters. When I was a kid, my dad used to beat me and Merle. When I heard Jimmy and Beth fighting last night I had to go and make sure that she was ok. She tried playing it off to me and pretended that she was fine, I know from experience that she wasn't ok, I recognised the signs. She was standing with half of her face covered by the door but I saw the marks on her neck and arms. When she sent me away I heard her crying, she was so young but she seemed so used to it. It made me wonder how long she's been with Jimmy and how long this has been going on. If I had to guess, then I would say they got married as soon as they were both 18.

I was about to put some food in the microwave for my dinner when I heard shouting from next door. I wonder what they're fighting about. There was so much shouting so I opened one of my windows to see what else I could hear, I also sat just behind the curtain and peeked out to see what I could see as well. I saw jimmy drag Beth to the top of the stairs, shake her and then throw her down.

I jumped up from my seat and went to the front door, as I opened it I saw Jimmy speed off in his truck. I ran over to Beth's house and banged on the door but no one answered, I saw an open window so I climbed in and rushed over to Beth.

She was laying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs and a cut on her head which was bleeding down her face "Beth, it's Daryl. Can you hear me?" I asked her and shook her shoulders a little but I got no response. I had no choice but to call an ambulance for her, I don't know what sort of injuries she's got and she's not conscious. I don't want to move her and make any injury worse.

* * *

 **Beth**  
I fluttered my eyes open and tried looking around but it was so bright, the first thing I saw was a white wall and I could smell disinfectant. I was in hospital. I don't know how I ended up here, I know Jimmy wouldn't have called them because it might get him in trouble. I don't know what happened. I looked around the room I was in and saw that I was on my own. I saw a call button just above my bed, I pressed it and within seconds the door opened and a nurse came in, followed by two people I recognised.

Detective Emily Jones and Detective Stuart Davidson were the two officers who always showed up when I got hurt, they are the police officers that keep trying to get me to press charges. The nurse didn't stay long, she just checked my vitals and said she would get the doctor to come and see me. As soon as the nurse left, the two detectives looked at me with knowing looks on their face.

"Hello Beth," Emily Jones said to me.

"Hi," I replied weakly.

"You are a very lucky lady. You have a very kind neighbour," Stuart Davidson told me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Daryl Dixon. Your next door neighbour called the ambulance for you, he was real worried about you. He said you were unconscious and he also told us what he saw, which was Jimmy throwing you down the stairs. He said you were fighting about something, from his window he saw what Jimmy did," Emily told me.

"Jimmy isn't at home," I replied.

"Beth, we know he did this. You don't need to keep pretending, everyone knows what is going on at your house and Daryl has told us everything. All you need to do is tell us yourself, you have no reason to be scared anymore, we can arrest him and get rid of him for you. You deserve a lot more then this Beth, and you know it. You're only twenty-one years old. You got your whole life ahead of you, don't waste it," Stuart explained.

"I can't," I said.

I know it sounds easy. Just tell them what happened and they will arrest Jimmy, all of my problems will go away but it's not as easy as that, I wish it were but it wasn't. Everything I have is because of Jimmy. If I get him arrested, he will lose his job then we will lose the house and then if Jimmy doesn't get convicted, he'll be around even more. Things will just get worse between us and it will be me that suffers. Even if the police arrest him and tell him to stay away from me, we all know he won't. I can't run away either because he will find me. I don't want to be murdered.

"I'm not doing it so you might as well just leave." I stated.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading,**  
 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Can you please;**  
 **Follow, favourite and review**


	4. Apologies

**Number 101  
Chapter 4  
Apologies**

 **Beth**  
I've been in hospital for a couple of days now and I am hoping that I can go home pretty soon because I am sick and tired of this place and I am very sick and tired of the police showing up so much to try and convince me to make a statement. I don't want to make a statement, I just want to forget about the whole thing and just get on with my life. I will live my life the way that I want to live it and I will make the mistakes that I make. Jimmy is my husband and I know people will call my stupid and just tell me to leave him but it's not as easy as that. If I run then Jimmy will find me, if I make a statement and get him arrested, there is no promise that he will be convicted. If I stay here, in this hospital, any longer then he will just try and take me home. I need to go home so I can face Jimmy before anything else happens. I also need to speak to Daryl and convince him to tell the police that he didn't see what he says he saw. I don't think it will be easy to convince him but I'm going to try my hardest. If Jimmy thinks I planned this or thinks I told Daryl what happened then he will kill me… literally kill me.

The detectives have been trying their best to get me to give them a statement, they want me to leave Jimmy. They're not listening to what I'm telling them but I'm not surprised, all they want is an arrest for the stats because that's all I am to them, another statistic, they don't care about me. No one seems to care about me, the closest person I have in my life is Jimmy. He has kept me all these years so I don't need to go to work, he's given me a lovely home and he does a lot of me. All I need to do is the housework and make the food because he takes care of everything else. I really don't think that I will find anyone else who will take care of me as well as that. He's someone to hold on to at night and someone to love me.

For all of Jimmy's faults and I know he does terrible things but I do believe that he loves me. He wouldn't put himself through all of this if he didn't love me and he wants a baby from me, you don't have a baby and start a family with someone you don't love.

I think my life would be a lot easier if I just give Jimmy the baby that he wants and get this contraceptive implant removed from my arm. There is a part of me that doesn't want to bring a baby into this because of the violence but if I speak to Jimmy, maybe I can convince him to stop all of this if I do have a baby. I think a baby will stop Jimmy's violence but I'm scared, what if it doesn't and something happens to that poor baby? I would never forgive myself. I just don't know what to do about all of this.

Giving Jimmy a baby will stop him beating on me, I'm sure of it. He wouldn't want me to lose the baby he so desperately wanted but what about when the baby is born? Will he start beating me again? I cannot guarantee that the baby will have a happy and safe life. I just don't know what to do next.

Things would be a lot easier for me if I had family or friends around me but I don't. I'm all alone, apart from Jimmy. If I lose him then I lose everything and what happens to me then? I could end up on the streets or worse and I can't risk that. I can't risk not ever giving Jimmy a baby. I need some advice from someone who understands me and understands what I'm going through as well as the choices that I have to make. Daryl, I know will have something to say but he can't give me the advice I need, he doesn't even need to be involved in this. Why did I mention him? He's nothing more then a neighbour and he can't give me advice on how to live my life or what I need to do. There really is no one in my life I can turn to, apart from Jimmy and I don't think he's exactly the right person to give me advice on the matter. I know what he wants.

My thoughts left me when the door to my room opened, I looked over and saw Daryl standing there awkwardly in the doorway. He smiled softly at me for a moment before coming into the room fully, closing the door behind him. Neither of us said anything, it's the first time I've seen him since I left his place the other night. He took a seat in the chair next to my bed, he looked nervous or maybe he was just shy and not a big talker.

"How yer feelin'?" He asked.

"Fine," I replied.

"When do yer get t' go home?"

"I don't know. Whenever they decide I can leave," I said "Has Jimmy been home?" I questioned.

"Yeah. He's there now," He answered "A couple police officers came round t' speak t' him but they didn't arrest him. They said yer won't make a statement or take it any further," He accused.

"That's right, I'm not," I started "I know it's easy for you and the police to tell me to leave him and everything but it's not as easy as that. There is too much to consider and if I leave him… there's too much that can go wrong and it's too risky for him. That you, for getting the ambulance and helping me and I'm sorry you got caught up in all of this. I feel bad for asking you but, please can you let this drop? I don't want Jimmy arrested and I want to just forget about all of it, go home and live my life," I explained to him.

"Drop it? Beth, look what he's done t' yer!" He exclaimed with a look of confusion on his face.

"Please Daryl, I don't want to go through all of this. I can't risk losing Jimmy," I pleaded with him.

"He threw yer down the stairs! What if yer neck snapped and you died? If you go back to him, yer signing your own death warrant. He'll end up killing yer, I've seen this enough in my past and it always ends the same way," He told me.

"I can't." I said in a quiet voice as tears started falling down my cheeks.

Daryl shook his head at me and he looked so angry at me but this was my choice and I really do appreciate everything he did to try and help me but there's nothing he can say or do to my change my mind. He got up from the chair and left my room without speaking another word. I feel bad because Daryl obviously did a lot of things for me and he did his best to help me but he doesn't understand the position I'm in. He sees everything as black and white but there's a grey area. I might be signing my own death warrant going back to him but if I leave Jimmy then I'll be doing the same thing. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, there's nothing I can do about my fate. My story has been written and I welcome it. I make my own choices in live, I've made me bed and now I have to lie in it.

All I want to do is go home, I don't even know why I'm still here. It's not like I've got any broken bones or any internal injuries, it's just bumps and bruises. I know I was lucky for it not to be worse but it's not so, why am I still here? The doctor said that he wanted to keep me in for observation because I lost consciousness but I've been fine, I have a slight headache but they've done a million tests and they can't find anything else wrong with me. I don't have any brain injuries or anything, I feel trapped and I don't like it. I want to be home and in my own environment, it will make me feel better.

I want answers. I reached behind me and pressed the call button for the nurse, it took a matter of seconds for the nurse to come in.

"Can you ask the doctor when I can go home?" I asked her.

"He wanted to keep you-"

"I know he wanted to keep me in for observation but I just want to go home. All the tests say that I don't have anything wrong with me, it's just bumps and bruises… I just want to leave," I told her.

"I'll go and speak to him." The nurse replied and left.

Hopefully they'll get sick of me and they will just let me go home so they don't have to deal with my anymore. If they don't let me go home today then I am going to make things very difficult for them around here until they just let me leave. I hate hospitals, I just want to go home and get comfortable there.

* * *

The doctor told me that I could leave and he was getting my discharge papers ready, however, there was a catch to my release. I wasn't allowed to drive and I didn't have any money for a cab so someone had to come and collect me from the hospital. If there is no one available to come and get me then I'm not allowed to leave. The doctor said that he wants someone to keep an eye on me, just in case… just in case what, I don't know but that's what he said. I'm going to have to call Jimmy and ask him to come get me.

I got my phone off the table and dialled Jimmy's number, I was shocked when he answered on the first ring.

"Hello sweetheart," He said as he answered.

"Hi," I replied.

"Are you still in the hospital?" He asked.

"Yeah, the doctor said that I can come home today. I just need someone to come and picked me up and keep an eye on me… that's what he said anyway," I told him.

"Ok, well I'll come and get you now." He said.

* * *

After I spoke with Jimmy, I told the doctor that I had someone on their way to collect me. He didn't ask who it was bust I think he knew it was jimmy. He let me sign the release forms and I made sure I had everything packed up that I had. Thankfully none of it took too long, I was given some pain killer to take and told that the bruises should go within the next week or so. I thanked him and made a hasty exit from my room and went straight down to the parking lot, just as I came out of the door, Jimmy pulled up in his car.

He got out of the car and grabbed my bag from me and helped me into the car. He was being so gentle with me, it's not been like this in a long time, maybe, Jimmy is going back to the Jimmy I first met and fell in love with all those years ago. He put his hand on my knee as he pulled away from the hospital, that's how the whole journey home was.

When we did get home, he took my bag from me and into the house. He held onto me as I went up the step at the front door so I didn't fall over or hurt myself. He helped me over to the couch and sat down beside me, he was looking down at his hands that he had rested in his lap. He looked nervous.

"Beth, I'm real sorry about what happened. I don't know what happened, I just lost it. Everything has been building up for a while and I know it's no excuse but I do want to make thing better, I want to work it our with you. I love you so much and when the police showed me photos of you in hospital… I couldn't believe that I had done that to you. When I married you, I vowed to take care of you and look after you, I know that I haven't done that. I really am sorry for what I've done, I really hope that you can find it in your amazing heart to forgive me," He explained to me.

"You're my husband and when I married you, I vowed to stick by you and that's what I'll do. I think we've both done thing wrong and we probably both need to change our ways. I'll help you if you help me," I said.

"Deal." He replied with a smile.

My Jimmy is coming back.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my lovelies.**

 **Please do follow, review and favourite,  
You know I love it when you do that.**


	5. Date Night

**Number 101  
Chapter 5  
Date Night**

 **Beth**  
It's been three weeks since I came out of hospital and things have been better then ever. Jimmy goes to work in the morning and when he finishes work, he comes straight home to me, he hasn't been drinking and he's been helping me with all of the housework. When I first came out of hospital, he did everything for me to make sure I got better. He even took a couple days off work to make sure I didn't have to do anything. He's repaired everything he broke in the house and he's brought things to replace what he couldn't fix. He's a changed man and I am so grateful for it. Jimmy hasn't done anything wrong in the last three weeks. He's been kind and gentle with me like he was when we first got married, he's so loving and I couldn't have asked for anything better.

Jimmy knows what he did was wrong but in a strange kind of way I'm happy he threw me down the stairs because it made him finally realise how terrible he had been treating me. He apologises to me every day and for the past couple of Fridays he's been bringing presents home for me; flowers, chocolates, new shoes… it's not about the presents but I am really happy with the old Jimmy coming back. I knew he could change, I just had to wait it out.

I was very excited because tonight was a very special night because Jimmy and I are going to do something which we haven't done in years. We're going on a date night. Jimmy was taking me out to the movies and then we were going to get something to eat after so neither of us had to cook. I honestly can't remember the last time we went on a date together. I am so excited to go! I know for some people it might seem strange that I am so excited about going to the movies with my husband, but it's just another example of things getting better. I think the last time we went on a date was when we were first married, which was over three years ago. I feel like a teenager going on her first date with the boy she has a crush on, I'm excited and I have butterflies in my stomach.

It's weird I know because he's my husband but I can't help it, besides, you're supposed to be excited about going out with your husband, when it's not exciting… you know there's a problem.

In the first week of me being home from the hospital, Daryl had been sniffing around and coming to make sure that I was ok. He was worried about me but I told him that Jimmy had changed, he wasn't the same man that he was and he's realised what he had done wrong. Daryl didn't seem to buy it but over the weeks I've seen less and less of him, which is a shame. He could be a good friend but I don't blame him for running away. He mist think I'm insane to have gone back to Jimmy in the first place. I know he's been listening out for us arguing but things have been so great between us, we haven't argued once since I came home. Neither of us have even raised our voices. Things really are better then ever, no matter what anyone believes.

I know they say a leopard never changes it's spots but I've seen it first hand, it's like Jimmy is a completely different person. People can change their ways and it proves that everyone deserves a second chance, if I hadn't given Jimmy a second chance, then I wouldn't be as happy as I am now.

If things stay like this then I really will consider giving Jimmy the baby he's been craving, I know it's ridiculous to of even entertained the thought of bringing a baby into this when things were bad but with the way things are now, I wouldn't mind us being a family. Jimmy had proved that he is loving and caring. It won't be a decision that I make instantly but I will think about over the next few months, if things stay this way.

Since coming home from the hospital, Jimmy hasn't even mentioned having a baby and I think he also realises how crazy it was to bring into such a bad relationship and situation ion. I think it's something we'll need to talk about in a few months, I won't tell him about the contraception I've been taking because he doesn't need to know. If, in a few months we both decide we still want to have a baby then I'll get it removed

Sitting here and actually planning a future is crazy, I never thought things would ever be this good again. I had just accepted that Jimmy was an abuser and I was his housewife. I never thought in a million years things would get back to how they were when we were first married. I'm so happy I've got my husband back, I hope I never lose him again to that darkness because if I did, I don't know if I'd be able to survive it.

I looked up at the clock and realised how late it was, Jimmy will be home from work soon and I need to get ready for our date night. I've been worrying about it all day, I've been looking through my closet but I can't find anything suitable to wear. Over the years I've thrown so many clothes out because I never got to wear them, mainly because of Jimmy. Now I just mainly wear t-shirts and jeans, I wanted to make an effort tonight. I have one pair of skinny jeans that I couldn't bring myself to throw out, Jimmy never liked me wearing them… well the abusive Jimmy didn't but I don't think this Jimmy would mind. They make my butt look great and they have some rips in the knees. I had a white spaghetti strap top that I kept as well because I liked the way it hugged my hips and made me breasts look slightly bigger. Again, the abusive Jimmy didn't like it but I think this Jimmy will. He used to love me wearing outfits like this when we were dating, it's a shame that I only have one pair of jeans and the one top. I think I might ask Jimmy if I can go shopping for a new look.

Now I know what you're thinking, why do I have to ask him? The answer is simple, he is the one with all the money coming in from work and he is the one with the credit card. I have no idea what the bank account looks like, that's why I have to ask him if we can afford for me to go shopping for some clothes. I wasn't thinking of going crazy but I do need some new clothes. I also need some new bras and panties, I haven't brought any new ones for a long time and the ones I do own are just plain and not very attractive.

I'm sure Jimmy won't mind me having some new bras and panties to show off to him, it's been a really long time since we done anything like that in the bedroom. Over the last couple of years it's just been him demanding sex off me when he's drunk or when he feels like it, that's now how it is anymore because over the past couple of weeks, it's been me that's initiating the sex and things are going back to how they were when we were teenagers. I really couldn't be more happy then I am right now.

"Beth?" I heard Jimmy call out from downstairs.

"Up here," I called back.

I heard him walk up the stairs and towards the bedroom, as the door opened I turned around to face him, we greeted each other with a smile and a kiss. He looked over the outfit I was wearing and noticed the skinny jeans "Gosh, I haven't seen these in a while," He said "You always look amazing in them," He added and gave me another peck on the lips.

"You know, I was thinking… I haven't brought any new clothes in a couple years and I need some new bras and panties, do you think it would be ok if I did a little shopping?" I asked him as I stood up from the vanity after applying my make up.

"I was thinking the same thing," He replied and sat on the edge of the bed "I know I was a dick back then Beth and you know, I will never be able to apologise enough for what I did to you. After everything you put up with, I thought you deserved a treat. So, tomorrow I gotta do some overtime at work but I was going to leave you the credit card so you can do just that," He explained.

"Really?" I questioned in surprise.

"Yeah. It's just another way of me trying to make things up to you," He said.

"What's my limit?" I asked him with narrowed eyes.

"No limit. Treat yourself to a whole new wardrobe if you want," He answered.

"Jimmy, you don't have to do all that," I told him.

"I know but I want to," He replied with a bright smile.

"You're the best," I stated and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"No, you're the best. Now hurry that cute little ass of yours up or we're gonna miss the movie." He said.

* * *

Jimmy let me choose the movie and I was going to choose this new romantic comedy that I saw advertised, but I didn't want Jimmy to be bored, this was his date night too, so instead I chose a thriller. It wasn't supposed to be that scary and the trailer did look good. Jimmy seemed happy enough with the choice and he paid for the tickets and popcorn whilst I went to the bathroom. I was bad for always having to pee during movies and I always ended up missing the best part. I was determined not to go once during this movie, Jimmy only got me a medium drink rather then a large, so I should be able to make it through for a couple of hours. I wasn't long in the bathroom, thankfully there wasn't much of a queue.

The movie was ok. It was a bit scarier then I thought but it wasn't as bad as Texas Chainsaw Massacre for example, which Jimmy had made me watch at his place on our second date. That was the first real horror movie I had watched and I hated every second of it. I was hugging Jimmy the whole way through, he had his arms wrapped protectively around me but I think that was the plan. I smiled as I thought about it, that was the night we had sex together, the night we lost our virginities to one another. How many 21 year olds now can say they've only had sex with one person their entire lives? Most of them go off to college and experience life, sex and parties. It wasn't a bad thing and sometimes I wish I did the same but then I don't think I would be married to Jimmy right now.

We made our way to dinner and I told Jimmy that I didn't want anything too fancy as we had already been to the movies but he chose this lovely little place that was out of the way and not easy to find. Jimmy and I had a good table in the corner by the window, it was a beautiful little place, Jimmy said he had found it online and someone he works with brought his wife here. I really hope this place lives up to it's expectations.

Jimmy ordered steak and fries whilst I had a lasagne, he ordered me a glass of wine but only a water for himself. I was going to tell him he could have a beer if he wanted one but maybe Jimmy didn't want to have a drink, he remembers what it did to him.

"So, where you plan on shopping tomorrow?" Jimmy asked.

"I was thinking of going into the city," I answered.

"Haven't they just done up the mall there?"

"Yeah, it looks real good. They have over one hundred stores so I should be able to find something… do you need me to get you anything whilst I'm there?"

"I don't think so," He replied.

"I'll check before I leave, just in case," I told him.

"Are you going to be home in time for dinner, or do you want me to pick something up?" He asked.

"I'll probably call you on my way home and let you know. I might be home in time but I'm thinking about traffic on a Saturday, it'll be nuts. I could always pick something up on my way home?" I suggested.

"I have a better idea. How about we wait until we're both home and order a takeout? We can get a Chinese or pizza or something,"

"Sounds perfect." I replied.

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting yesterday but it was Christmas Day, hopefully you can forgive me,**  
 **I hope you all had a wonderful day and got everything you asked Santa Claus for,**  
 **I got Shawn Mendes tickets!**

 **Thank you all for reading, as always,**  
 **Please do follow, favourite and review,**  
 **It will be the icing on the cake after such a wonderful Christmas.**

 **Can you believe that the next time I post,**  
 **It will be 2017!**  
 **AAAHHHH!**

 **I wish you all a safe, happy and amazing New Year.**

 **XXX**


	6. Shopping Spree

**Number 101  
Chapter 6  
Shopping Spree**

 **Beth**  
After dinner we decided to go for a little walk, we were in the middle of town and decided to go and see the wishing well. We walked hand in hand with one another. It was so nice to be able to do this with Jimmy again, I never thought we would get back to the days where we could do this. Even before Jimmy turned bad we didn't really go for walks, he was the romantic stroll kinda guy but he knows I like them, especially after a big dinner. It helps me digest when I go for a walk. The food was delicious but the portions were so big, it was a struggle to finish it. I know if I didn't finish it, I would've regretted it.

Our walk was only short before I started to get cold and Jimmy insisted it was time to call it a night, so we walked back to the car and started to make our way home. I looked out the window as we passed all the houses and saw that most of them were in darkness, meaning most people were in bed. I didn't think it was that late but then I looked at my watch and saw that it was nearly 1am.

Jimmy was surprised by the time as well, I didn't think we had been out for that long. I guess it's true what they say, time flies when you're having fun. Jimmy parked the car in the driveway and came to open the door for me to get out, I giggled at him as he took my hand and we walked to the front door. As soon as we were in the house, he closed and locked the door behind us. He put his arms under my and picked me up, bridal style, I squealed in delight and giggled as he made his way up the stairs and towards the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, he laid me down on the bed and placed a kiss on my forehead "How about, a nice hot bath?" He suggested.

"Only if you join me," I replied with a suggestive smile.

Jimmy went into the bathroom and I heard him start running a bath. I heard him opening a couple of bottles but I really hope he used my favourite bubble bath, I don't get to use it very often because I'm in a rush and just pick up whatever is there but it seems that Jimmy has gone all out tonight so I'm hoping he does. He was only gone for a couple of minutes before he came back and picked me back up off the bed and walked with me to the bathroom. He set me down and I could tell from the aroma in the room that it was indeed my favourite bubble bath, I started to strip my clothes off and Jimmy followed suit.

It didn't take long for the two of us to get naked and into the tub. Jimmy sat behind me and I leaned into him, I rested my head on his chest and felt his arms snake around my body. We were both so relaxed we let out sighs of content. It's been a long time since I've felt this calm and relaxed with Jimmy and I don't think we've ever shared a bath together. Maybe, the odd shower when we were first married but that's about it.

After our bath together, Jimmy wrapped me up in a towel and we went back to our bedroom. We quickly got dried before climbing into bed together. I cuddled into him and he wrapped his arms protectively around me, I smiled as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"I love you baby," He whispered.

"I love you too." I replied.

* * *

Jimmy left at first light this morning to get to work on time, he had a big job that was quite far out so he had to leave early to beat the traffic. He left his credit card for me before he left with a little note telling me he loves me and he can't wait to see me tonight. Since he became this Jimmy, he's done so many little romantic things like this for me and he's really been making up all of those bad years to me. In a way I feel like I should be thanking him for everything he's done since becoming this Jimmy again.

Once I got the house cleaned up and got dressed for the day I decided to make my way to the mall and get my shopping spree started. Of course I felt bad that I was spending a lot of his money but I do need some new clothes and underwear to buy but I want to buy something special for him. Maybe something black and lacy, that's sexy underwear, right? Gosh, I don't know. I haven't dressed in sexy underwear since my wedding night and that was underwear that Maggie had chosen.

I do miss Maggie because the two of us used to be so close but I pushed her away when things got bad with Jimmy, I didn't want her doing the 'I told you so' speech. I hope one day, the two of us will be able to have a relationship again. I miss not just Maggie but the rest of my family too, I want to hug them and just make sure that they're all ok.

The drive took longer then normal as there was a lot of traffic. By the time I managed to get there and parked it was just after lunchtime. I wouldn't have as much shopping time as I would have liked as I have to be home around dinnertime so Jimmy and I can order some food. I also want to miss the evening traffic.

Although the mall was busy, it wasn't as busy as I thought it would be for a Saturday afternoon. The first store I went into was Victoria's Secret. That is where I'm going to get some new underwear sets and hopefully get one to show off to Jimmy tonight.

I came out of there with more then I had planned to get, but I just couldn't decide on what I wanted. In the end I came out with;  
Pink bra with black outline and matching panties  
Sea blue bra with matching panties  
Grey and pink bra with matching panties  
Burgundy bra with white outline and matching panties  
Black bra with white cups and black flower pattern with black and white panties

Light pink strapless bra with matching panties  
And a royal blue pleated baby doll just for Jimmy's eyes.

I spent a lot more then I had intended but I had a plan, when the bill comes in I'll just slip on that baby doll for Jimmy and hopefully that will take his mind off of it. If not, then I will just have to think of something else.

The next store I went to was Forever 21. Once again, I spent more then I wanted and brought more then I should have but I just haven't been shopping in so long. I've forgotten all of my self control. I know Jimmy said there was no limit but he might think I'm taking the piss or something.

I came out of there with;  
I came out of there with;

Black playsuit with flower pattern with spaghetti straps  
Light blue playsuit with spaghetti straps  
Peach playsuit that sits just off the shoulder

Black high waisted shorts  
Indigo high waisted shorts  
Green cami top  
Pink cami top  
Black cami top  
Black and white stripped midi dress  
Grey tie back dress  
White skinny jeans  
Cuffed black boyfriend jeans  
Stonewash skinny jeans

After shopping in just those two stores, I felt like I needed a break so I made my way down to the food court and ordered myself a milkshake and some fries. I should have the fries if I'm having a takeout tonight but… oh well. I was just about to call Jimmy and see how his day was going when I heard a voice behind me, a voice I would recognise anywhere.

"Oh my God," The girl said quietly "Beth, is that you?" The voice asked.

I turned around and smile "Hi Maggie," I greeted kindly. I noticed that she was on her own "Would you care to join me?" I asked out of kindness.

She sat down opposite me and looked at me in disbelief "You look well," She commented with a tone of surprise in her voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"No reason," She quickly replied.

"So… how are things?" I asked.

"Things are good. You remember Glenn? Well we're getting married. I sent an invitation to the last address I knew you to be at but the people who live there sent it back, they said you hadn't live there in a while. I wasn't sure where to send it," She explained.

"Oh, well congratulations. Jimmy and I have moved a couple times for his job. He needed to be closer and well, I guess we all just lost touch," I told her.

"Oh yeah, Jimmy, how is he?" She asked but I know it was just out of politeness and nothing more. She hates Jimmy and I don't think she would have been all that bothered if he had died.

"He's great." I stated.

"Look Bethy, I'm really sorry about some of the things I said, I know I shouldn't have accused Jimmy of all the things I did but I was just so worried about you. Things seemed to be great between you two and then were just depressed all the time and you didn't want to come and see us. It made us all suspicious. I came across harsh and I know it. Daddy doesn't let me forget it, he never says it but I know he blames me for you not being around," She explained to me.

"How is daddy?" I asked her.

"He's doing real good, so are momma and Shaun. Shaun actually got married a few months ago and his wife, Hailey, has just announced that she's pregnant," She informed me.

"Everyone got on with their lives then," I commented.

"I miss you, we all miss you," She told me sternly.

"Yeah, of course you do. I know that I pushed you guys away but it was only because I knew it would be less drama that way. You all hated Jimmy and I don't think he's too fond of you guys either, there were things that happened where I would have loved to have my big sister there but I knew I couldn't come to you. Do you know how much that hurt? Knowing I couldn't come to my big sister because I was scared of her opinion. If you guys really wanted around then you would've made more of an effort when I was around,"

"What's your new address? I can send you an invitation and maybe pop in and see you one day," She said.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have to go. I wish you and Glenn all the best and I really hope you two are happy with one another." I told her before grabbing my bags and leaving.

I know I said I would love to see her again but seeing her again and talking to her just reminded me why I cut off contact in the first place. It wasn't just because it was easier with Jimmy but because I knew I couldn't fully trust her. Before things were bad with Jimmy, she accused him of cheating on me and not treating me correctly. Back then things were perfect so I just told her she was crazy and shrugged it off and then it did start happening. Well I don't think he's cheated on me but he did a lot of the other things she accused him of. A small part of me blamed her because she said it would happen, like she planned it or something. I was so angry at her, for a long time and now I don't need her and she can get on with her life with Glenn.

After my run in with Maggie I wasn't really in the mood to continue shopping but there were still some things I needed, I didn't fancy coming back again and I don't know if Jimmy would let me lose with the credit card again. I still need some shoes so I went into VANS and come out with;

White authentic shoes  
Black authentic lo pro shoes  
White classic slip on shoes

I wanted some sandals and flat shoes too, maybe some high heels if we ever go on another date night or something, so I went into Abercrombie. Now I'm not normally one to shop in there but they had some amazing things in the window that I just couldn't resist and I came out with;

Dolce vita Jasmyn sandals  
Eastland leather Yarmouth boat shoes

Dolce vita Bevin heels  
Freebird by Steven Cairo bootie  
Leather flip flops  
Metallic flip flops

I looked at the time and saw that I better had start heading out so I made sure I had all my bags and I made my way out to the parking lot and put all the bags in the trunk before making my way home. I cannot wait to see Jimmy and show off some of my new purchases!

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**  
 **WISHING YOU ALL AN AMAZING, SAFE AND HAPPY 2017!**

 **Thank you for reading guys,  
** **You have no idea how much all your support means to me.**

 **Please follow, favourite and review :)**


	7. Early Morning Visit

**Number 101  
Chapter 7  
Early Morning Visit**

 **Beth**  
Thankfully I missed the traffic on my way home and it didn't take me as long to get home as it took me to get to the mall. When I pulled up in the driveway, I saw Jimmy's work van in the driveway and the living room light on, he must be home already. I grabbed all of my bags out of the trunk and let myself into the house. It was difficult with all the bags but I managed it. I went inside and straight to the living room where I found Jimmy sitting on the sofa flicking through the TV. He saw the amount of bags I had and looked a little surprised at first, I put a couple down on the sofa next to him and he took a peak inside one of the bags.

"Do you really need so many shoes?" He questioned.

"Of course I do," I replied with a smile and took a seat on his lap, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips "Now, I know there are a lot of bags," I started and Jimmy raised his eyebrows at me "Ok, there are a lot a lot of bags, but I got a couple of things that I am just sure you will love," I told him with a suggestive smile.

"Oh yeah. Like what?" He asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"It would be better if I showed up. Come up to the bedroom in ten minutes." I stated and he nodded at me.

I placed another kiss on his lips before getting up, I grabbed all the bags and started making my way up to the bedroom.

Once I got to the bedroom I scattered the bed in red rose petals and lit a few candles to set the mood. I changed into the royal blue pleated baby doll I brought and put on some high heels. I reapplied some make up and sprayed on some perfume, this was going to be the most romantic night we've had in a very very long time. I had just about finished getting ready when I heard Jimmy start making his way up the stairs. I stood in the bedroom next to the bed and smiling at him as he walked into the room. I obviously caught him by surprise, I could tell by his face. He got over the shock and walked over to me with a large smile on his face. When he reached me, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"You look amazing baby," He whispered in my ear before placing kisses down my neck.

"It's all for you." I replied.

I stepped away from him and he looked at me confused, I gave him a little nudge towards the bed. He got the idea. He sat down on the edge of the bed and I put some sultry music on my phone and started giving him a little striptease.

* * *

I didn't want the good times to ever end. Jimmy and I had such an amazing night last night, it was so passionate and romantic, the sex was better then it ever has been. I wanted to keep Jimmy in his good mood so I got up before him to make him some breakfast. It will be nice for him to know he's got a wife that cares for him and wants to do things for him. It's the least I could do after he let me loose with his credit card yesterday. I'm going to have to keep him sweet until the bill comes in at the very least, I think he knows what I'm doing but I don't see him arguing… which is a good sign.

I wasn't sure what he would want for breakfast so I went a little overboard. I made toast, bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs, pancakes and waffles. I also didn't know what he would prefer to drink so I made him coffee, juice, water and tea so he had a whole variety of choices. I know he's going to be so happy, I like making him happy. We had our troubles before but now we're happy and things are a lot better, I'm grateful for that.

I heard footsteps come down the stairs and Jimmy walked into the kitchen, we greeted each other with a kiss and Jimmy leaned over to see what I was cooking "Mm… smells good babe," He commented.

"Well, go and sit down and when the food is ready, I'll bring it over to you." I told him.

Jimmy did as he was told and sat down at the table.

I loaded up a plate of food and put it on the tray, a loud bang made me drop the tray all over the floor and an involuntary scream left my lips. Jimmy stood up from the table and shot in front of me, to protect me, as men flooded into the house. The men were all wearing police uniforms and had all of their guns raised and aimed at Jimmy, we both put our hands up and looked around in panic.

What were they doing here?

"Jimmy Norcross?" One of the officers asked.

"Y..yes," He replied.

"You are under arrest for the rape of Michelle Banks…"

Rape? They were arresting Jimmy for rape? I don't understand.

Jimmy was put in cuffs and escorted out of the house, I ran to the front door and watched as he put into a police car and was driven away. Neighbours had come out of their houses to see what the commotion was all about. I looked to my left and saw Daryl standing on his doorstep, he looked at me with sad eyes. I looked away from him quickly before he could see the tears fall down my cheeks. I went back into the house and slammed the door closed behind me.

This wasn't happening to me! Jimmy and I were back on good terms again, we were fixing our marriage. I know Jimmy has done a lot of terrible things in the past but… I don't think he's a rapist. I don't think he would ever be with another woman, Jimmy isn't the kind of guy to spread it about, he's a one woman kind of man and I'm his one woman. None of this makes any sense to me, surely this Michelle woman has it all wrong. Maybe she picked out the wrong picture or heard Jimmy's name before… I don't know but I'm sure that Jimmy never raped her.

The front door knocked and I hesitantly opened it to see Daryl standing on the other side, he looked worried. I didn't say anything, I just left the door open and he walked in closing it behind him. I took a seat on the sofa and Daryl stood in front of me.

"Is there a reason you're here?" I asked him with bitterness.

"Just wanted t' make sure yer ok," He replied.

"What do you think? My husband has just been forcibly removed from my house in cuffs! Funny that Daryl, I'm not ok," I told him.

"What they got him for?"

"Rape," I said with my voice barely above a whisper.

"Of you?!" He shouted.

"No!" I shouted back "Some stupid woman who claims he raped her, I don't think it's true. Maybe she just picked him out by mistake or something, I don't know but I know for sure that my husband isn't a rapist!" I shouted.

"He is a woman beater," He told me.

I stood up from my seat in anger and shoved him away "Is this all you came here to do? To find out the gossip and tell everyone else? Did you just come here to make me feel worse and more upset?" I questioned "I know you don't like Jimmy but he has been a good husband lately, he's changed his life around and he's ten times the man he was before. I know my husband better then anyone and I know that he is not a rapist," I explained to him.

"I'm worried about you. I don't want yer stayin' here if yer in danger," He said.

"I'm not!" I shouted "Please just go," I pleaded with him.

"Alright, I'll go. If you need anythin' then yer know where I am." He told me and left.

* * *

I couldn't just sit around here all day, waiting for news, I arrived at the police station half an hour ago and I'm waiting for someone to come and speak to me. I want to know what's happened, I need the details; When did this rape happen? How did Michelle point Jimmy out? What was the whole story? Was this just some sort of pay back for something? Has Jimmy pissed someone off? Did he actually do it? No, Jimmy didn't rape anyone. I can't have thoughts like that. I just don't think that my husband is capable of something like that, I know him better then anyone and surely I would know if that had happened or if he was even capable of something like that.

"Beth?" I looked up and saw a man in uniform standing there looking at me.

"That's me, where is Jimmy?" I asked him.

"He's in the cells," He answered.

"What the hell is going on here officer? I know my husband better then anyone, I know he didn't rape this girl," I told him.

"Let's go and talk somewhere private. I will go through what I can with you and that might shed some light on everything," He suggested and opened a door leading further into the station.

I followed him and we went into an office and he offered me a seat "First of, my name is David Kyle, I'm the officer in charge of this case," He introduced.

"Please… tell me what is going on with my husband." I pleaded.

"On June fourth of this year, the emergency services were called to your house and you were found at the bottom of the stairs and unconscious-"

"What has that got to do with anything?" I questioned.

"A witness statement from your neighbour states that you and Jimmy had gotten into an argument and he walked out of the home, your neighbour called the emergency services after he watched you get pushed down the stairs… by Jimmy. That night is the night that Michelle was raped. She said that she met Jimmy in a bar but when she left, he followed and pushed her down a side street where he beat her and raped her. Michelle has no doubt in her mind that it was Jimmy that raped her," He explained to me.

"No. I don't believe it. She might have been raped and I am so sorry to hear that, it's a horrible thing to go through but I don't believe it was Jimmy. He has had his problems in the past, I'll admit but he's completely different now. He understands that he was a bad person but he wasn't a monster. He never would have raped her, please believe me when I tell you that Jimmy wouldn't do that," I told him.

"Michelle, the victim, she actually wants to talk to you," He said.

"No. I don't want to speak to her. That woman is accusing my husband of raping her! She could destroy my marriage, she could get him in trouble with the locals if they think he's a rapist! I have no interest of speaking to her, unless it's to apologise for accusing my husband falsely," I said "I want to speak to Jimmy," I stated.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. He is being held for questioning and isn't allowed any visitors. I don't know how long he'll be here for, the best thing for you to do is to go home and wait for him to call," He said.

"Well thank you for nothing." I stated angrily before standing up and leaving the office.

* * *

 **Daryl  
** I can't believe Jimmy has been arrested for rape. Hopefully this will open Beth's eyes to what Jimmy is really like, this might be the wake up call that she needs to finally leave him. She deserves so much better then that scum bag, she needs someone to treat her correctly and like the lady she is. Jimmy has done nothing but abuse her and treat her like his slave, I hope Beth really understands the seriousness of this and make the decision to leave him.

A loud bang next door made me jump, I went to the window and saw kids standing in the front garden throwing eggs at Beth's house. I watched as one of them went up the front door and wrote 'RAPIST' in red spray paint. Another picked up a brick and threw it through one of the windows.

I rushed to the front door and threw it open, they saw me and legged it down the street. I watched as Beth's car drove down the street and stopped outside her house. She got out of the car and started crying, I rushed over to her and held my hand out, she fell into my arms and started crying more. I picked up her bag and walked into the house with her.

"Who done this?" She asked.

"Just some kids," I answered.

"How do they know?"

"Beth, this is a small town. I'm sorry t' tell yer but I think most of the town knows," I told her "Why don't you make some coffee and I'll start clearing up for you," I suggested.

"I can't ask you to do that,"

"I'm offering."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading.  
Please do follow, favourite and review!**

 **I have news for you all...  
This is the last chapter I'm going to be posting for a few weeks,  
I have some things that I need to do and won't be able to post,  
I will post as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you for being patient with me,  
I really appreciate everything!**

 **Xx**


	8. Release

**Number 101  
Chapter 8  
Release**

 **Beth**  
Jimmy has been in the police station all night but he called a little while ago to say that they are letting him go, he should be here soon. I'm still in shock that all of this has happened, he didn't say much on the phone, apart from he needed some food and a bath. Hopefully Jimmy will be able to explain what happened that night and we can get to the bottom of this. With Daryl's help I cleaned up all of the mess the kids made yesterday, he knew someone who was in the window business and managed to get me a new window fitted at just gone midnight last night. I was very thankful for his help.

I was in such a bad place yesterday and I had a mini meltdown. Jimmy and I have just gotten back on track and then I had this thrown at me? Someone up there really has it in for me and what's to make like as difficult for me as possible. I don't know what I done to piss someone off, but I obviously have. I just hope that we can all of this fixed and go back to how we've been. I just don't know how much more of this I can take before I have no choice but to call it quits.

The front door opened and I looked around to see Jimmy walking through the door, he did not look happy. I'm not surprised, I wouldn't be happy if I had been locked up for rape all night. He didn't say anything, he just gave me a look and started making his way upstairs. I needed to talk to him and get his side of events. I followed him upstairs and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked up at me when I came in but looked back down at the ground again.

"Jimmy, we need to talk," I stated.

"Do you believe me?" He asked without looking at me.

"Of course I do, I just wanna hear you side," I told him.

He looked up at me "The night we had the fight, I went to a bar and yes, I spoke to Michelle, we had two drinks together and I told her to leave me alone and that I was married. She left the bar and I left not long after and I came home," He explained "I swear Beth, I never did anything to her. When we spoke in the bar, we spoke about you… I didn't touch her," He said.

"I believe you," I replied.

"That Michelle, she's a lying bitch. I don't know why she is lying but I promise you she is," He told me, he was getting angry.

"I said I believe you."

He got up from where he sat and started pacing the room. He was so worked up about this whole thing, I didn't know what else I could do. I've told him I believe him, and I do believe him. I'm still here and I'm standing by him, what else does he want from me? I don't know what else to do. Jimmy stopped pacing and started taking deep breaths, I put a hand comfortingly on his arm but he shrugged it away. I sighed and leaned my back against the wall as I just watched him. He wasn't doing anything really, just standing there, he looked as if he was thinking hard about something. I wanted to ask what but I was too afraid to ask, I don't want him snapping at me again… I don't want things going back to how they were when I was scared of him. That wasn't a life that either of us liked.

I decided that the best thing for me to do was just give him some space. I left the bedroom and went back downstairs, I needed to keep busy so I decided to deep clean the kitchen. I put my rubber gloves on when I heard a lot of noise outside, I walked to the front window and peaked outside. There were men standing on the front lawn.

They were holding hammers and other tools, they looked really angry. They were looking up at the bedroom window, they hadn't noticed me. Obviously the men were here for Jimmy. They've heard that he is a supposed rapist and they've come to get 'justice'. I can't have this happening every day, Jimmy doesn't know about yesterday, I didn't think this would happen again but this is worse then yesterday. The kids yesterday just damaged the house but these men… they want to damage Jimmy.

"C'mon out rapist!" One shouted and lifted his tool of choice, a crowbar, up in the air to show it off.

I moved away from the window and crouched down underneath it, I felt tears prickle at the side of my eyes and I tried to hold them in but I couldn't. The tears slipped from my eyes and down my cheeks. I can't take this every day, people will start coming after me if they can't get to Jimmy. I've watched it on the news before; a woman's husband was accused of raping a woman and he went into hiding, everyone went after his wife and she eventually hung herself because she couldn't take it anymore. A few months after she died, her husband was acquitted of all crimes.

I don't want to end up like that woman but I'm not strong enough to put up with people damaging my house and coming after Jimmy every day. I can't protect him and I doubt the police will rush over here, I know by the way the policeman spoke to me yesterday that he thinks Jimmy raped that woman. How can I convince the men out there that they are wrong? Jimmy never raped that woman.

The window above me smashed, the one I only got replaced last night. It shattered as a brick landed in front of me. The glass had smashed and I could feel it in my hair. I stood up and ran upstairs and into the bedroom. Jimmy was standing at the window and looked out at the angry crowd, he turned around and looked at me with anger.

"Jimmy, what do we do?" I asked him through tears.

"You go out there, tell them I'm no rapist," He said.

"What if they don't listen to me? What if they decide to come after me?" I questioned.

"They won't," He replied simply with a shrug.

"Jimmy please, I can't go out there. We need to think of a real plan." I argued.

"Go out there and stick up for your husband!" He shouted angrily at me.

It was staring all over again. I can tell by that face he's pulling, it was the face he used to pull before I got a beating. This whole thing has brought it all back. Jimmy feels like he's been backed into a corner and he needs to protect himself, when he's feeling like that then he will do anything to keep himself safe. I know him better the anyone. I can't be around him when he's like this, I also can't go out there and face those angry men. What if they decide to hurt me? I can't fight them off and I don't think Jimmy will come to my rescue. The neighbours all think I'm hiding a rapist so I'm sure they won't help either.

I left the bedroom and went back downstairs, I took off my gloves and threw them down on the ground and grabbed my phone, sitting on the table, I dialled the only person who I knew would be able to help me and possibly even come to my rescue. It won't win my any points with Jimmy but I don't care right now, I will take whatever punishment he gives me later tonight.

"Hi," Daryl said as he answered the phone.

"Daryl, I need your help," I told him.

"Why? What's wrong?" He questioned.

"There are men here with weapons. They are looking for Jimmy, he's upstairs in the bedroom. They've already smashed the window in and they don't look like they are moving away anytime soon. The police think Jimmy is guilty so they won't rush round here and the neighbours think he's guilty. I need help. Jimmy wants me to go and talk to them, tell them that he didn't do it but… what if they turn on me? I really need your help right now," I pleaded with him through my tears.

"Ok. Go out the back way and go to my house. There's a key under the mat, let yerself in and I'll be there soon," He told me.

"Thank you Daryl, I really appreciate this," I replied.

"S'not a problem." He said.

We ended the phone conversation and I went to the bottom of the stairs. I thought about telling Jimmy I was going out but decided against it. The men outside were getting louder and angrier, it was only a matter of time before they either kick the door in or get in through the window they smashed. I decided against telling Jimmy about me going out, I'll deal with it later, right now I just wanted to get out of here.

I left the house via the backdoor and sneakily made my way round to the front and I went to Daryl's door. I grabbed the spare key and let myself in. I closed the door behind me and went straight into the living room, I didn't want to just walk around the house so I took a seat in the living room and waited for Daryl to show up.

* * *

 **Daryl  
** "Ok. Go out the back way and go to my house. There's a key under the mat, let yerself in and I'll be there soon," I told Beth.

"Thank you Daryl, I really appreciate this," She replied.

"S'not a problem." I said.

The conversation ended and I put my phone back in my pocket. Beth shouldn't be dealing with all of this shit, Jimmy got himself into all this and now he's dragging her into it. I don't care what Beth thinks, I really do believe that Jimmy raped that poor girl. I know Beth thinks that Jimmy is the best thing God created man but we all know what he's capable of. He used to beat the shit out of Beth, what's to stop him raping someone?

Merle, my brother and business partner was looking at me with wide a knowing look.

"I gotta go man, I can't just leave her," I told him.

"This chicks got yer all twisted," He commented.

"She needs help," I said.

"And that's gotta be from you?"

"She don't got anyone," I told him "Look, are you ok to cover for the rest o' the day? I gotta go and make sure she's ok. If Jimmy knows that she's left without him, he'll go looking for her and it won't take him long to figure out where she is," I explained.

"Yeah, go on." He said.

I pulled up to the house and rushed inside to see Beth curled up on my couch, crying. I sat down beside her and she fell into me, I wrapped my arms around her and done my best to comfort her. When I pulled up I didn't see anyone outside Beth's house so they must have left. I took notice of the window smashed, again, I don't know if Jimmy is still in the house but to be honest, Beth was my main priority right now. I didn't give a shit about Jimmy.

"I'm sorry for all the hassle," Beth said as she pulled away from me and started wiping her eyes.

"S'no bother. I'm always here for yer," I told her "The guys that were outside your house are gone," I added.

"Did you see Jimmy?" She asked.

"No,"

"Daryl, I don't know how much more I can put with. Jimmy swore blind that he didn't rape that girl, but, what if it's just me deluding myself? What if he did do it? Be honest with me, do you think he's capable of it?" She questioned.

"Honestly Beth, yeah I do." I told her.

She looked down at her hands that were laying in her lap, fresh tears fell down her cheeks and I felt bad for upsetting her. I hadn't meant to. I put my hand over hers when a large knock on the door came out of nowhere, Beth looked up at the door in panic, I smiled softly at her and got up from where I was sat. I went to the front door and saw Jimmy standing there with a face of rage.

"Where is my wife?" He asked.

"Obviously not with you," I told him with a grin.

He shoved past me and stormed into my house and the living room.

"Beth, we're going," He told her.

"I don't wanna go Jimmy. I wanna stay here, it's safe for me here," She said.

"I said, we're going!" He shouted at her.

"Hey!" I called out "Who the fuck you think you speaking to? That's yer wife. Show her some damn respect. She's been sticking up f'r you since you got arrested, she's the only one who thinks you could be innocent. Personally, I think you did it and that's why I'm not letting Beth go anywhere with you," I explained to him and blocked his path to Beth.

"She's my wife, not yours,"

"I don't think I wanna be your wife anymore." Beth stated.

* * *

 **Hi guys!  
I am back!**

 **Thank you all for being so patient with me,  
I really appreciate you waiting for me,  
I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Please follow, favourite and review.**


	9. I Need The Facts

**Number 101  
Chapter 9  
I Need The Facts**

 **Beth**  
"Where is my wife?" Jimmy asked.

"Obviously not with you," I heard Daryl tell him

Jimmy stormed into the living room where I was still sitting.

"Beth, we're going," He told me.

"I don't wanna go Jimmy. I wanna stay here, it's safe for me here," I said.

"I said, we're going!" He shouted at me.

"Hey!" Daryl called out "Who the fuck you think you speaking to? That's yer wife. Show her some damn respect. She's been sticking up f'r you since you got arrested, she's the only one who thinks you could be innocent. Personally, I think you did it and that's why I'm not letting Beth go anywhere with you," He explained to him and blocked Jimmy's path to me.

"She's my wife, not yours,"

"I don't think I wanna be your wife anymore." I stated.

Everyone and everything was silent. You could hear a pin drop it was so silent. I've been thinking about this and Daryl's right, I think Jimmy probably is capable of raping that poor girl, he beat me for years and although he didn't rape me, I was coerced into sex at times when I didn't want to. After that girl was raped, he changed, he became nice to me and he became a good husband. Did he change because he felt guilty about what he done? It's clear that I don't know Jimmy anymore, the one I married is not who is here now. I have been trying to give him the benefit of the doubt but I don't think I can. He has put me through too much, I think it's best that we just end it now before he does something else to hurt me.

I looked up and really looked at Jimmy, he looked shocked to say the least. He never thought I would get the courage to leave him, he thought I would stay with him forever and stick by him through anything. At a time that was right but now, now I don't want to be apart of this. I need to let go of him and move on with my life, I'm still young. I can still find happiness and it's better I do it now and not ten years down the line when there are probably children involved.

"You need me Beth. I've been the one to take care of you since the day we got married, you haven't had to get a job or nothing. How you gonna live in your nice house without me there paying the bills? No one is gonna give you a job," Jimmy told me nastily.

"Jimmy, I think it's best you leave," I stated.

"You're my wife. You're coming with me," He said.

"No she ain't. Yer gonna walk outta here or I'm gonna drag yer out." Daryl told him.

Jimmy lunged forward to grab hold of me but Daryl got there first. He shoved Jimmy away and grabbed him by the collar before forcing him backwards towards the front door. He threw him out and slammed the door behind him and came back to the living room.

Daryl gave me a small smile and I returned it. I sighed and took my seat again and put my head in my hands. Jimmy was right, what would I do now? He has taken care of me since we got married and everything is in his name, if he won't pay the bills then I'll have to leave. I don't want to leave, I'm starting to feel at home here but what am I going to do? I can't go back to my family, I can't listen to all of the 'I told you so'. Maggie would have a field day if she found out what Jimmy was being accused of and then to hear that I left him? I wouldn't hear the end of it.

No matter what, I can't go back to my family, I don't want them to know that they were right and I was wrong. I need to make something of my self before I tell them anything. I want them to know that even though Jimmy and I didn't work out, I'm ok and I'm doing fine on my own. I don't want to have to go back to them after all this time and ask them for things, I need to prove to them I don't need them.

"You really leavin' him?" Daryl asked.

"Yes. I can't put up with all this anymore," I replied.

"Where do you go from here?"

"See a lawyer first thing in the morning to get the divorce papers written up and then, well I don't know, I'll have to figure something out. Jimmy won't let me live in that house and I can't go back to my family… we're not exactly all talking right now. I guess I'll have to figure something out," I explained.

"I got a spare room here if you want it, till you get back on yer feet," He suggested.

"I can't do that. You have done so much for me since we met, I already owe you a lot and I can't afford to give you anything for staying… thank you for the offer but I don't think it will work," I replied.

"I don't care about money. I'm just a guy helpin' out a friend until she gets back on her feet. You said yerself, you can't stay in that house and you can't go t' yer family, where else you gonna go? I really don't mind if you stay here, I wouldn't offer if I didn't want yer here," He said.

"Daryl-"

"Please just stay here. I'll feel a lot better knowin' yer here and safe rather then off God knows where. We all know what Jimmy is capable of and I don't want yer gettin' hurt, I can keep an eye on things if yer stay here. It's just a spare room for a little while, it's nothin' major," He told me.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked.

"Course not." He answered.

What am I doing? I'm a married woman, I can't live in another man's house, even if it is in the spare room, can I? Why couldn't I have just had a normal marriage? Why can't I just have a husband that loves me and cares for me? Was that just too much to ask? Daryl's offer is generous and is probably the best one I'm going to get but won't this just add fuel to the fire? Jimmy is a very jealous and paranoid person, me telling him I'm moving in with another man whilst we get divorced is not something he will take lightly.

If I could go back in time there are a lot of things I would do differently. I would continue my education, get a diploma for something… probably teaching… and then I would get married once I was established. I haven't left myself a lot of options because I got married so young and didn't go to college, I have no one to blame for that but myself. I thought life was a fairytale and everything would be perfect, I should've listened to everyone when they told me to focus on my education. I shouldn't have let Jimmy bully me out of going to college.

I shouldn't have let Jimmy bully me about anything really.

My whole is a mess and I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place right now. What if further down the line, it's proven that Jimmy didn't rape that girl? What then? I would've divorced him for something he didn't do. Maybe I need to take a couple of days to really think about this, away from Jimmy and away from Daryl. They have their opinions of one another and I need to make this decision myself without any outside influence. Maybe I can just stay in a hotel for a couple of days until I'm 100% certain with what I'm doing with my life.

It's true Jimmy has put me through a lot throughout the years and I probably should've divorced him years ago for all the abuse he gave me but I didn't. I can't change my mind now that he's seemingly changed his ways. If he didn't rape that girl and he's stopped abusing me then why would I be divorcing him? I know nobody else will understand what I'm on about and will tell me to just leave him and start fresh. That's the easy option. Jimmy and I have so much history with one another, it's a lot to just through all of that away because of an accusation.

I wonder if the police officer dealing with the rape case will talk to me, he would be able to shed some light on things and it might help me come to a decision. Police officers deal with facts, not opinions. I need to get all of the correct facts before making a permanent decision.

I got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen where I saw Daryl making some coffee.

"Daryl, I need to go out," I stated.

"Ok? Where do you need to go?" He asked confused.

"To the police station, I need to speak with the officer dealing with the rape case," I told him.

"And why do you need to do that?"

"I need the facts, not hearsay or stories… I need the cold hard facts," I said.

"Are yer rethinking leavin' him already? It's not even been an hour since you said you were leavin' him. Don't change your mind now and start over thinking things," He told me.

"I need to do this. I need to know the facts for myself and I need to make this decision on my own. What if he didn't rape her? I can't divorce him for something he didn't do!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"He did do it! You know in yer heart of hearts he did it. You're just looking for a reason t' hold on t' yer marriage and that's understandable but you know he did it. Why would she lie? What would the girl get f'r lyin' bout Jimmy?" He questioned.

"What if she got the wrong person by mistake? It wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened," I argued.

"For God sake Beth! Open your eyes, smell the coffee! He is no good for you. He beat you, treated you like shit and on the same day he nearly killed you by pushing you down the stairs, a woman said he raped her. Do you understand that? Raped her… he forced himself on her. Yer really wanna stand by him? Have more people comin' t' yer house? I can't be there every time someone comes after him. You said you wanted out of this life, now's yer chance to get out and your making excuses to stay," He explained to me.

"Have you ever been married?" I asked calmly.

"No, I ain't," He replied.

"I know a lot of people don't take marriage as seriously as they should anymore but I do. When I made my vows, I made them in front of God and I promised to do everything in my power to make my marriage work," I said.

"Fine, you go and see the cop, he gives you the facts… then what?" He asked.

"I don't know, not until I get the facts from the police officer. You hate Jimmy and I get it but I need to make this decision myself based on what I have," I told him.

"Were you not there when he lunged at you earlier? Remember? I had to throw him out, he spoke to you like shit. He's never gonna change Beth, the sooner you realise that, the sooner you can get on with yer life," He said.

"I need to do this Daryl. You might not like it but I need to, this is for me. For the first time in years I am doing something that is for me. This is a decision I get to make on my own. Do you know the last time I made a decision by myself? When I decided to get married. Just let me do this, if you're right then I'll be coming straight back here and going to see a lawyer in the morning," I explained. I placed a quick kiss on his cheek and smiled at him "I won't too long." I said and turned on my heel to leave.

* * *

I pulled up to the police station and found somewhere to park, I sat in my car and just looked at the building in front of me. Did I need to do this? Would doing this give me the answer I need? Was Daryl right? I don't know what to think or do anymore, I feel like I'm going insane. I dragged myself out of the car and walked into the police station, there was a young man sitting on reception who looked no older then me. He greeted me with a smile as I approached the desk.

"How can I help?" He asked.

"My name is Beth… I need to speak to officer David Kyle, it's very important," I told him.

"Uh, ok. Let me give him a call. You take a seat and get comfortable," He said.

I waited for a few minutes before David came out of a door and smiled at me, he approached me and I stood up to greet him.

"What can I help you with?" He asked.

"I need to know the facts. I need to know what evidence you have claiming that my husband did what he did," I stated.

"I can't show you the evidence I'm afraid, that's confidential," He replied.

"My marriage is on the line. I need to know if my husband did it! I can't wait until a court date and go through trial. We have already had people smashing the windows and waiting for Jimmy with weapons. My safety and marriage are at stake here. You wanna accuse my husband of something so disgusting and evil, then you show me evidence and prove to me that he did it." I argued.

I wasn't in the mood for all these games, I need to know once and for all, is my husband a rapist?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Sorry the chapter is a little late but I have a very good (and adorable) excuse,**  
 **I got a new dog!**  
 **He's an 18 month old chocolate coloured toy poodle x maltese (Maltipoo).**  
 **His name is Ralph and I've been getting him used to the house and everything.**  
 **He takes up a lot of my time but he's just too cute!**

 **I promise the next chapter will be updated on Sunday.**  
 **Please follow, favourite and review.**

 **P.S**  
 **For those of you that read my Once Upon A Time Story, Unexpected, I've deleted it as I have decided to go a different route with it.**  
 **I am re-writing it which may take a while but as soon as it's ready it will be re-posted.**


	10. Video Statement

**Number 101  
Chapter 10  
Video Statement - A/N: There is a LOT of dialogue in this chapter.**

 **Beth**  
"What can I help you with?" He asked.

"I need to know the facts. I need to know what evidence you have claiming that my husband did what he did," I stated.

"I can't show you the evidence I'm afraid, that's confidential," He replied.

"My marriage is on the line. I need to know if my husband did it! I can't wait until a court date and go through trial. We have already had people smashing the windows and waiting for Jimmy with weapons. My safety and marriage are at stake here. You wanna accuse my husband of something so disgusting and evil, then you show me evidence and prove to me that he did it." I argued.

I wasn't in the mood for all these games, I need to know once and for all, is my husband a rapist?

"Look Beth, I know this can be upsetting for you. I can't imagine what you must be going through but you have to understand, we cannot just give evidence away on crimes to people that come in and ask for it. Evidence is a very confidential matter," He explained to me.

"Please, just talk to me and tell me what you have. I am considering ending my marriage because of this. All I want is the truth, I deserve to know if my husband is a rapist. Do you not think that I deserve to know something like that?" I questioned.

I started crying for what felt like the millionth time, the tears just came out and there was no time to stop them. I dropped my bag and sat back down on the chair and put my head in my hands. Why didn't anyone understand that I just want the truth?

"Is everything ok?" A female voice asked, I looked up and saw a woman standing next to Officer Kyle, he instantly cowered down slightly. This must be his boss "Are you ok?" She asked me.

"Not really," I replied.

"Let's go to my office and talk," She said kindly. I followed the lady up to her office, she offered me a seat which I took and she handed me some tissues, which I thanked her for "I'm Sally, I'm David's boss. What is it I can help you with?" She asked.

"My husband was arrested for rape. I need to know if I am married to a rapist, I need to know for sure. Last night and this morning I have had people smash my windows at home, the word rapist written in red spray paint on my door and men waiting for husband with hammers and other weapons. I can't wait for a trial and to be dragged through all of that. I want to know what evidence you have that makes you think he's guilty. Officer Kyle said I'm not allowed to look at the evidence because it's confidential but as his wife, surely I have a right to know. If I am married to a rapist then I need to end my marriage and I need to think about safety as well. No one seems to understand me right now and I know I'm probably not making a lot of sense but… I just need to know," I explained to Sally.

"Officer Kyle is right in that we can't divulge certain information, some of that information has to do with the victim and witnesses. What I can do, is speak to the victim, if she is willing for you to see to see her statement then I can do that, but only with her permission," She told me.

"Please, I just need something. If I am married to a rapist then I am seeing a lawyer first thing in the morning to get a divorce, my marriage, sanity and safety is on the line here." I told her.

Sally excused herself from her office and left me sitting on my own. I looked around the room and saw all of the certificates she has hung up on the walls, she must be very good at her job. If she's Officer Kyle's boss then she definitely must be very good at her job, she doesn't look that much older then me.

I really hope Michelle allows me to see her statement, Jimmy has told me his version of events and if I can hear her side of the story then I can't work out what really happened. When Maggie and I were younger, we used to fight a lot and my dad would always say there was three sides to every story; the victims version, the accused's version and the truth. I'm not saying Michelle is lying but what if she got it wrong about Jimmy or something, I don't know. Maybe Daryl is right and I am just clutching at straws.

The door opened and Sally took her seat at her desk again.

"I've spoken to Michelle, she is happy for you to see her video statement," She started and I took a deep breath "She also has a request for you, she wants to speak to you, face to face. She said she would like to come here and speak to you and face you," She told me.

"Ok, I'll speak to her," I replied.

"Good. Now I do have to give you a warning about her video statement. It's filmed in hospital the morning after the incident occurred. She has been beaten up and you might find it upsetting or disturbing, especially some of the details that she goes into. If you want to stop at anytime, just let me know and we'll end it." She explained.

I didn't know what to say to that so I just nodded at her.

Sally pulled out her laptop from a locked drawer and set everything up for me, she turned it around so I could see it and pressed play. The picture came alive on screen, Michelle was a young girl, maybe my age or possibly a year younger. She was lying in a hospital bed and was badly beaten; she had two black eyes, a cut to her head, a split and puffed up lip, hand marks around her neck and large scratches on her collar bone. Her dark hair was tied into a lost ponytail and her face looked extremely pale.

"This video statement is being recorded at St Christopher's hospital in the presence of Officer David Kyle and Officer Ellen Rhodes. This statement is being given to us by Michelle Banks on June fifth at twelve fifty pm," I recognised Officer Kyle's voice but he wasn't on camera "Michelle, just run is through what happened, any small detail you can remember, in your own time," He said to her.

"I was at a bar last night, bar Illuminate, I was supposed to meet my friend Jenny Webster there but she called me and said she was sick, I was already there so I decided to stay for a drink. I had about two drinks when I saw this guy come in, he instantly came over to me. He sat down next to me and ordered a drink. I was going to move away from him because he seems angry about something. I grabbed my bag but before I could stand up, he started talking to me. He told me his name was Jimmy and asked mine, I told him it and he brought us a drink. As he had his beer, he seemed to calm down so I decided not to move. He started telling me about his wife, Beth, he said how stupid she was and how he regrets marrying her some days…"

I held back fresh tears as I listened to her.

"I asked him where Beth was and he said she was at home, they had an argument and he didn't want to be near her right now. I know I shouldn't have but I asked what the argument was about. He said it was about them having a baby, he wants to have a baby and he thinks she's putting it off. I told him that if he regrets marrying her then maybe they shouldn't have a child together. He told me I was right but he's wanted nothing more from life then to be a father. I felt kinda bad for him, he seemed desperate for a baby…"

Why was Jimmy making me out to be some horrible monster?

"He brought us another drink and spoke a bit more about his wife. I wasn't going to stay but I felt a little safe with him, he was talking about his wife so he didn't seem interested in trying to chat me up or anything and because I was sat with him, no one else in the bar was harassing me for my number or anything. He showed me a picture of his wife, she's a beautiful woman, I envied her. She had a good looking husband and she was pretty and she looked the type that had lots of friends and was probably really successful at whatever she does…"

Oh how wrong she is.

"After the second drink, he asked if I wanted one more before he went home, back to his wife. I saw that it was getting late so I declined and told him I was going to make a move home. He said goodbye and apologised for prattling on about his problems. I told him I hoped he worked it out with his wife and I hoped they had the baby he craved so much and I left. I don't live far from Bar Illuminate so I just decided to walk home, instead of getting a cab. I walked past this side street, I don't know what it's called. It was dark and it creeped me out so I tried to walk fast past it but then a hand grabbed me from behind and pushed me down the side street…"

Can I listen to her go into detail about the rape?

"He pulled me down quite far so if anyone passed they wouldn't be able to see us. I tried to scream but he put a hand over my mouth to stop me. He had a ski mask on over his face and black leather gloves on his hands. I felt him press something sharp into my stomach, he told me he would stab me if I didn't do what he said. It sounded like Jimmy from the bar but he sounded deeper. I tried struggling, I would rather get stabbed then raped…"

Michelle stopped and took a sip of water before continuing.

"He turned me over so I was laying on my stomach. I tried pushing myself up but he pushed my head down so it hit the floor, I got dizzy and light headed but I had to get him off me. I used my hands to push me up again and this time he got off me. I managed to stand up and I tried to run but he caught up with me. He pushed me to the floor and punched me. He punched me over and over again, I could feel myself beginning to pass out but I tried to stay awake. He knew I wouldn't be able to fight back anymore so he pulled my jeans off and my panties. I was starting to drift out but I heard the zip on his jeans and he pulled my legs apart and he put one hand around my throat, he held it there, tightly, as he raped me…"

Sally handed me a tissue and I wiped the tears that fell down my face. This poor girl has been through something so horrific and I was calling her a 'stupid woman'. I wish I could take it all back.

"When he was done with me, he spat on me and I asked him why he had chosen me. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me. It seemed like hours that he stood there but it was only minutes, he turned on his heel to leave and said he had to run, his wife was expecting him. He left the side street and I tried to get up but I fell back down and passed out. I woke up in an ambulance sometime later."

The video ended and Sally closed the laptop and put it back in her drawer. I looked at her and she gave me a soft smile, after listening to Michelle and what she said happened and what her attacker did… it had to be Jimmy. my husband raped that woman after he pushed me down the stairs and hospitalised me.

This was my fault. If I had just had sex with him that night then he wouldn't have been out at the bar, he wouldn't have met Michelle and she wouldn't have been put through all of that. What have I done to this poor woman's life?

"Beth-"

"I'm married to a rapist," I stated.

"I am very sorry with how this has all turned out for you," She said "You said, if you found out he did this then you would leave him. I know he used to abuse you, is it safe for you to leave him on your own or would you like some officers to go with you when you tell him?" She asked.

"My neighbour, Daryl Dixon, he's already told me that I can stay with him until I can get back on my feet. He's been real good to me since we met, I know I'll be ok with him," I answered.

"We care about your safety and we want to help you, you're a victim in this as well," She said. Her phone started ringing on her desk, she smiled softly at me before answering. She didn't say anything, she just listened to whoever was on the other end. She ended the phone call not even thirty seconds later "Michelle is here," She stated "Are you still ok about speaking to her?" She asked.

"Yes, I want to." I replied.

* * *

 **Hey Guys!  
Thank you for reading,  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please do follow, favourite and review!**


	11. Woman To Woman

**Number 101  
Chapter 11  
Woman To Woman**

 **Beth**  
"We care about your safety and we want to help you, you're a victim in this as well," She said. Her phone started ringing on her desk, she smiled softly at me before answering. She didn't say anything, she just listened to whoever was on the other end. She ended the phone call not even thirty seconds later "Michelle is here," She stated "Are you still ok about speaking to her?" She asked.

"Yes, I want to." I replied.

Sally left the room again and I took a deep breath. The woman that I was about to meet is the woman my husband raped, after he had put me in hospital. All of this just seems so surreal. The day I got married was the happiest day of my life but now looking back at it, it was the biggest mistake of my life. I should never have taken them vows, I should have never become his wife! This whole thing was getting out of hand.

If someone had told me that life was going to turn out like this, I never would've believed them. I always thought that Jimmy would give me the life I always wanted and we would live happily ever after, when I married Jimmy, he was the perfect guy. In my eyes he could do no wrong but now I see him for what he really is.

The door to the office opened and Sally came in, followed by Michelle. She looked pretty much the same as she did on the video but she wasn't covered in bruises or anything anymore. I looked away fro a moment and looked down at the floor. The seat next to me moved and she took a seat next to me, I started to look up but I looked back down again. I wanted to look her in the eye but I don't know what to say to her. Sorry my husband raped you? That doesn't seem good enough to me.

I took a couple more deep breaths and looked up at Michelle, I looked her dead in the eye and I could see the pain, hurt and suffering behind them. The two of us just looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. I'm sure she didn't know what to say to me either. After all, I was the wife of her rapist.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me," She said.

"I don't… I don't really know what to say to you," I replied.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you and tell you how sorry I was for causing trouble in your marriage-"

"You haven't caused trouble in my marriage, he has ruined our marriage," I told her sternly.

"I know this can't be easy for you. I can't imagine what you're going through and what you must be thinking but please do believe when I tell you that I never gave him any indication that I wanted to be with him, in any way. I know you watched my video statement and everything I said in that was true," She told me.

"I know that and I don't blame you for anything. My husband is a monster and the truth is that I could've had him locked up years ago but I didn't and because of that, he was allowed out on the streets and he did something so terrible to you… I am really sorry for not being stronger and putting him behind bars a long time ago," I said.

"What did he do to you?" She asked.

"He beat me, multiple times. That night he attacked you, we had an argument that night. He wanted to have sex with me so we could make a baby, I told him I didn't want to have sex that night and we fought. He pushed me down the stairs and put me in hospital… it was after pushing me down the stairs that he went out and met you," I started "I should have been stronger and I should have pressed charges a long time ago but I believed he could change and after hospitalising me for the millionth time, he did change. He became the husband I had always wanted him to be. He brought me flowers, took me out to dinner and the movies and he treated me like I was a Queen. I had no idea he had attacked you, I just thought he had seen the light and decided to change… more fool me," I explained.

"You know, you are stronger then you think you are. Most women in your position wouldn't be here talking to me right now. Don't let him belittle you or sweet talk you, you are so much better then him and you don't need him. You are such a young, beautiful, strong and intelligent woman. You can do a hundred times better then him… believe me," She told me.

"Look, I'm really sorry but can we continue this conversation another day? I need some air and I have to think about a few things. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Of course," Michelle replied.

I saw a pen and a notepad sitting on the desk so I grabbed it and wrote my cell phone number down and handed it to her. I grabbed hold of her hand and smiled softly at her "Call me, anytime, if you need to talk to or something." I told her before getting up from my seat and leaving the station.

I got in my car and sat there for a moment whilst I caught my breath. I know Jimmy raped her, there's no denying it and I know I have to leave him because things are never going to get better but I just can't believe it came to this. I really thought I was going to have a happy marriage and a happy life with Jimmy. I can't believe how wrong I was. I should never have let it get this far, I was partly to blame for all of this. I will never forgive myself for what happened to Michelle, if I had locked him up earlier then she wouldn't have been raped. She would never have had to go through all the crap she did.

* * *

I pulled up to Daryl's house and as soon as I opened the car door to get out, Daryl was already walked down the pathway to meet me. I couldn't but take a quick peek at my old house. I saw Jimmy in the upstairs window, he was watching me. I looked away and followed Daryl into the house and we sat down on the sofa together.

"Well, how'd it go?" He asked.

"I met her, I met Michelle," I stated.

"How was it?"

"Emotional… that's the only word I can think of to sum everything up. It was strange meeting her and listening to her but I'm glad I did because it's made me realise that Jimmy is never going to change and it has helped me make my mind up about everything. Me and Jimmy are really done this time and I'm going to divorce him and begin a new life without him," I explained.

"That's good," He replied.

"I've also been thinking and I don't think it's best I live next door whilst getting divorced from him. I'm going to reach out to my parents, maybe my sister, and see if I can stay with them until everything is over with. I don't want to make matters worse," I told him.

"I guess that makes sense but just know, you're welcome here anytime," He said.

"Thank you Daryl. You really are the best."

* * *

 **Daryl**  
Beth called her parents after we finished dinner and apparently they have been dying to hear from her, they were really worried about her and they are anxious for her to go home. She didn't tell them the reason for the divorce over the phone but she promised me she would be truthful with them when she goes home. I'm worried for her because I know what sort of man Jimmy really is, I know he won't stop at anything to get Beth back, he told Beth she can't live without him but I think it's the other way round. I don't think Jimmy knows how to live without Beth. She has always been by his side and been the 'perfect' housewife, now he doesn't have anything or anyone, he has to do everything by himself and he's never had to do that before. Before he married Beth he lived at home with his momma who did everything for him then he moved out with Beth and she did everything for him. Jimmy's not gonna know what hit him.

As happy as I am that Beth is leaving Jimmy and getting back into contact with her family, I'm gonna be real sad to see her go, the two of us have become really good friends and if I'm honest with myself, I think my feelings have gone beyond that of friendship. I know I shouldn't considering what she's going through right now, I think the last thing Beth wants is to get into another relationship but I can't stop thinking about her. Beth is the first woman in a very long time that I have wanted to be romantically involved in, she is just everything I would want in a girlfriend. She is funny, caring, sweet, beautiful and genuinely just a really kind person and it amazes me that she can still be as good as she is after everything she's been though. I know if I was a woman who went through everything she has then I would never trust another man again, I wouldn't be able to trust anyone again but yet Beth has pulled though and come out the other side.

I admire Beth for her strength above all else because I don't know many people who would be able to survive all of this. It just goes to show that someone's circumstance doesn't dictate the person they should become.

"Daryl, are you sure you're ok to drive me?" Beth asked as she packed her things.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't mind? If I didn't want to drive you to your parents, then I wouldn't have offered," I told her.

"I know but I feel like I'm always putting you out and being a burden," She replied.

"You're not. I wanna help yer get your life back together and get rid of that waster f'r good. I'll do anything' I can to help yer, you know that," I said.

"I don't know how I'm ever gonna be able to repay you for all of this," She stated.

"Live a good life," I answered as if it was obvious.

"Why does it feel like I won't see you again after you drop me off tomorrow?" She asked looking sad.

"Of course you'll see me again, if you wanna, yer always welcome here. Just call or text or write a damn letter. If yer ever need me then just holler and I'll come," I told her.

"Oh Daryl, what did I do to deserve you?"

"I ask myself that same question." I muttered.

I hope Beth knows that I mean what I say, if she ever needs anything then all she has to do is ask and I'll be there but I do feel like tomorrow may be the last time, at least for a very long time, that I ever see Beth again. I'm going to be the last thing she thinks about. She's got a divorce to think about, reuniting with her family and starting her life over again. I doubt I'll ever cross her mind, and that's ok.

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Thank you for reading,  
I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Beth and her family are going to reunite!  
What does this mean for Beth and Daryl?**

 **Please follow, favourite and review!**


	12. Reunion

**Number 101  
Chapter 12  
Reunion**

 **Beth**  
Today is a really big day for me because I am finally going to see my parents for the first time in many years. Of course there is no one to blame but myself for us not speaking. Years ago they told me that they suspected that Jimmy was abusing me, I told them they were wrong and we had a huge fight about it all. We all said things we didn't mean and eventually I cut off all ties with them. I am so nervous about how things are going to go today, of course I want everything to be ok but I don't know if that will happen. They seemed happy and excited to hear from me yesterday, especially when I asked to come to the house but I know that they are going to want to know why I'm divorcing Jimmy and I'm going to have to tell them everything, tell them that their suspicions were correct. I'm probably going to have to tell them about what Jimmy did to Michelle because it's going to be in the media when it goes to trial… they will hear about it one way or another and I think it's better it comes from me.

I have never been so scared to see my parents in my whole life. I've been up all night telling Daryl how nervous I am and he keeps telling me that everything will be ok and reassuring me, he even said that if things don't work out at my parents house then all I have to do is call him and he'll come to collect me so I can stay with him. Daryl really is just the kindest man I have ever met in my life, apart from my dad of course, I am just so scared that my parents are going to turn me away when they hear what happened between me and Jimmy. Everything just went so wrong and now I have to go crawling back to my parents, I don't want to go back and admit that they were right and I was wrong but I don't have much of a choice.

All my bags are packed and waiting to be put in Daryl's car so we can drive to my parents, I'm sad to be going because this has started to feel right… do you know what I mean? I feel like I belong here with Daryl. I feel safe, cared for and wanted which is something I haven't felt for a very long time. I wish that I had met Daryl first because I know Daryl would never treat me like Jimmy did, Daryl is a real man who would take care of any woman he got into a relationship with. I really hope that Daryl finds happiness with someone one day, with someone that deserves him. A good woman who can treat Daryl as well as he deserves, I know he won't admit it but I think he's lonely here on his own. Maybe one day Daryl can get his happy ever after.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up my phone which was sitting next to me, I saw a missed call from my dad about an hour ago. Maybe he was calling to say that he doesn't want me to come home… shall I call him back or wait until I just get there? No I should call him. Say my dad did call to say I can't come home, I can't have Daryl drive me all the way there for no reason, that's unfair to him. I pressed the call button and waited for my dad to call.

"Hello?" He said as he answered.

"Hi daddy. You called?" I questioned nervously.

"Yeah, your mom wants to know what you want for dinner," He told me.

"Oh," I replied "Erm… I don't mind. Whatever everyone else wants is fine," I said.

"How about lasagne?" He asked.

"That sounds perfect," I replied.

"It's going to be really good to have you home darlin'," He stated.

"Listen daddy, I better go. I'll be on my way soon." I promised.

I ended the call with my dad and put my phone down on the bed beside me. I know that phone call doesn't sound like it but I am excited to go home and see my family, I'm just afraid of rejection. I am a completely different person to what I was when I last saw them. I hope they love the new me just as much as they loved the old me, I just want them to understand what happened and why I lied when they confronted me about the abuse. I hope they understand that I didn't cut contact off with them because I didn't love them because I do. I love my family more then anything in the whole entire world but I had to keep them away from Jimmy and what he was doing, I had my reasons and I just hope that they will listen.

* * *

"Beth, are you ready?" Daryl asked as he put the last of my bags in the trunk.

"Yeah I guess so," I answered as I looked up at the house I once shred with Jimmy.

I saw Jimmy looking out of the upstairs window at me. He looked really sad. He put his hand up against the window and I had to force myself to look away. I felt a hand on my arm and jumped slightly but realised tit was Daryl. He must have saw me looking up at Jimmy.

"It's time to go," He said calmly and guided me towards the car.

"He looks sad," I stated as I opened the passenger side door.

"Beth," He warned and shook his head lightly at me "Don't fall for any of that. Look, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to upset you but I saw a girl leaving this morning. She looked liked she had spent the night," He told me and I knew he wasn't just saying it to make me forget about Jimmy, Daryl wouldn't lie about something like that.

"A girl?" I questioned.

"Yeah," He answered "She was wearing a short dress. It looks like she went there last night after a night out, stayed last night and then left this morning. He doesn't care about you Beth, he never has and he never will. Jimmy is one of those people who doesn't care about anything or anyone but himself," He explained.

"I know." I replied and got into the car, closing the door harder then I needed to.

Daryl got into the drivers side and pulled away from the house in silence.

I have no doubt that what Daryl said was the truth and I know that Jimmy and I are getting divorced but it still doesn't hurt any less. I know it shouldn't surprise me as Jimmy has done such terrible things to not just me but other people as well but there is still apart of me that thinks he could possible change. I thought that me leaving him and an upcoming jail sentence might make him see things differently and make him realise he's not as invincible as he thought he was, turns out that he is just the same old Jimmy. It's clear that the only person Jimmy cares about is himself and the only person he looks out for is himself, I don't know if Jimmy ever did love me and I guess I will never know.

My mom once told me that marriage is the toughest thing in the world, it's something that needs to be worked at every single day and if anyone says marriage is easy they are lying. I think divorcing my husband and starting my life all over again is going to be harder then being married to Jimmy. I have to start again with nothing, I don't have a job, I don't have any money, I don't have anything but the clothes I have packed… which Jimmy paid for. So really I don't even have any clothes to my name, I literally have nothing and that's all my fault because I should have been stronger and stood up to him and got myself a job so that I could have things that belong to me. I feel so pathetic it's unreal.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Daryl stated.

"I know you didn't mean it and I'm not upset by what you said. I'm upset that I've been so stupid and wasted so much of my life with Jimmy. You know I thought something could have changed considering he's about to go to jail for rape, maybe it would have made him think about things differently, change differently… I don't know," I explained to him.

"You haven't been stupid," He told me.

"How am I going to do this?" I questioned.

"Do what?"

"Start again," I replied.

"Beth if anyone can start again, it's you. I promise you that you are going to be fine and you are going to get the life you really deserve. You can get a job if you want and buy yourself nice things, you can make a new start. You're gonna be fine Beth, I promise," He said.

"God, I hope so." I stated.

* * *

My hands became sweaty as Daryl turned into the dirt road leading up to the farm. I started taking deeper breaths as the house got closer and closer, it hasn't changed in the slightest. Everything looks exactly the same, even the old rocking chair on the porch was still sitting in the same spot it has always been in. I looked over at Daryl who gave me a reassuring smile as the car came to a stop and the front door to the farm house opened and there they were. My mom, my dad and Shaun came out and stood on the porch looking both anxious and happy… they were happy to see me, really happy to see me.

"You're gonna be fine," Daryl told me.

"I hope so," I replied as I opened the door to get out.

I got out of the car and before I realised what was going on my daddy wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't stop the sob that escaped me and then I felt more arms snake around me, my mom and Shaun smelt the same as they always had and it really felt like home.

"Oh Beth! It's so good to finally see you," My dad said as everyone released me from their embrace.

"It's good to see you too," I told him. I turned around and saw Daryl getting my bags from the trunk "This is Daryl," I stated as he brought my bags down to me "He is the one I told you about on the phone, the one who's been helping me and he's the one that brought me here," I told them.

"Well thank you son, for helping her out," Dad said and the two of them shook hands "Why don't you join us for something to eat?" He asked.

"I'd love to but I have to get back," Daryl replied "Beth, you need anything then just call," He told me and turned back towards his car.

I rushed towards Daryl and grabbed his hand before he got into the car "Thank you for everything! I will never forget this. You have been really good to me and you didn't need to be, I promise I will call if I need anything. I do want you to promise me something, promise me you will find someone and you will find happiness because if anyone deserves it Daryl Dixon, it's you," I explained to him and smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You take care of yourself Beth." He replied before getting into the car and backing away.

* * *

The last couple of hours have been calm and good but I know that now is the time I need to sit my family down and explain to them what exactly is going on. I know that they are dying to know but they don't want to push me or ask before I'm ready, they know that it's something serious but I just haven't found the right words to explain to them what has happened. I don't know how they will react but I hope they understand that I'm done with Jimmy now and I just want to move on with me life, if I can, hopefully they will be able to help me rebuild my life.

I walked into the living room and saw them all sitting down at the table waiting for me. I took a seat at the table and began to tell them my story.

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Thank you all for reading,  
I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

 **I have got some really good chapters coming up for you,  
I know some of them are going to have you CRYING,  
I can't wait for you to read them.**

 **Please do follow, favourite and review!**


	13. As Time Goes By

**Number 101  
Chapter 13  
** **As Time Goes By (Set 3 Years Later)**

 **Beth**  
 _Dear Diary,  
_ _My divorce papers came today. All I have to do is sign them and send them back and it's official, Jimmy and I will no longer be married and no longer have any ties to each other._

 _Things actually worked out quite well for me in this divorce, when the court heard what Jimmy had done to Michelle and that he had an upcoming court case as well as hear what I said about our relationship, they decided that I deserved more then the $100 Jimmy was willing to give me. It was decided that I would get ownership of Jimmy's house… the house next door to Daryl as well as $50,000 that Jimmy had in his savings (savings I didn't even know he had)._

 _I tried calling Daryl this morning when the papers arrived to tell him but he didn't answer, I just left him a voicemail in the end. He's probably just really busy with something or maybe he just can't be bothered to hear about my problems anymore. It's been a while since we last spoke, really spoke, he sends the odd text every now and again but we haven't really spoken on the phone and had a long conversation like when I was at his place. Who knows, maybe Daryl has actually found someone and is spending time getting to know someone or something… I have no idea. Whatever the reason is I just hope that he is ok._

 _Until next time,  
Beth_

 _Dear Diary,  
I know it's been a while since I last wrote but so much has been happening that I didn't have the time. Jimmy and I are officially divorced and I went to the trial for what he done to Michelle, he got sent down for 11 years in a maximum security prison. The judge at court said that Jimmy was an 'animal who has no remorse for his actions, a danger to women all over the country. He cannot be allowed to be on the streets for a long time and find another victim'. _

_When Jimmy's $50,000 came in I decided that I wanted to do something with it but I wasn't sure what, I knew I wanted to help people and after much deliberation with my family I decided to look into opening a women's shelter. I managed to find a large piece of land not far from my parents and I contacted all of the relevant authorities to get the necessary paperwork. After all of the admin work, buying the land and everything I didn't have much left over so my family all helped and when all the money was put together we got a building built on the land. The building is amazing and is currently being decorated before it can be opened up._

 _The building has 30 bedrooms available, 20 of them have room for children as well. There is also a couple of rooms we have available for counselling where we are going to have trained councillors available for anyone who needs it. We are also going to be working closely with a charity that offers free medical care so all the women and any children that come in can have medical checks when and if they need it._

 _We are also going to be working closely with the police to help catch and put away perpetrators of abuse, among other things. I've got a meeting with the local police force tomorrow to speak about what we can do to work together and how best to deal with certain situations. The police are going to be installing panic alarms in all the bedrooms as well as the front office that goes straight through to the police when pressed. It's to stop anyone coming onto the premises that is not meant to be there. I am so excited about all of this! I am so glad that I am going to be able to help more women who had suffered the way that myself and Michelle have._

 _Until next time,  
Beth_

 _Dear Diary,  
_ _After much argument and deliberation we have finally set up the foundation, which we have decided to name The Greene Home, I didn't want to use my first name or anything and my family have helped me with everything from the beginning and some of my family are going to be helping out. My mom is going to work at the foundation as a housekeeper, Shawn is going to be a handyman and Maggie is going to help out with my dad and Glenn when they can. They do have full time jobs and careers as well and because of all of this I decided that this was a family thing, not just me._

 _We are going to open in the morning at 9am and the police already have a woman waiting for us. Officer Rick Grimes and Officer Shane Walsh have set it all up with me. The woman is called Remi and she is 28 years old. She has just come out of rehab and her ex boyfriend, the one who got her off the drugs, is looking for her and he wants to try and get her back on the gear. Remi wants somewhere to stay that is safe for a few days before her brother can come and pick her up and take her back to her hometown. I'm more then happy to have Remi here BUT she has to pass a drug test before she's checked in. Rick and Shane have promised that she will pass and they will make sure that it's done before they bring her to me._

 _I ran into Michelle the other day and we got speaking. She told me that she had quit her job as she felt like she was a different person and didn't want to carry on with her career anymore. I told her about The Greene Home and she asked if there was anything she could do to help, I told her that she was more then welcome to come and help with the animals if she wanted to and she agreed in a heartbeat._

 _After speaking to Rick Grimes he said that he has worked close with a similar place to this and women working with animals helps them. It apparently gives them a sense of purpose and gives them something to do when they are at The Greene Home. I spoke to my dad and he got Shawn to build a stable and we have three horses in the stable as well as a couple of dogs, I hope that this helps the women and children that come here but I really hope that it makes a difference._

 _As much as I hate Jimmy I am glad that he had these savings because I have been able to do this. This is helping make up for what he did in a very small and miniscule way but still, it all helps. I want to stop women and children going through what I went through and what Michelle went through, I just hope it all works._

 _Until next time,  
Beth_

* * *

The Greene Home has been open for just over a year and I cannot believe how well it has been doing. We are always full up and I'm currently looking at further funding from the government to extend the building to add another 10 rooms and also add a larger play room for the children that have been staying. We have a small one but there isn't many toys, I want to make it bigger and get more toys and books for them to play with. I also have Maggie coming in on the weekends and she helps the women prepare for job interviews and writing up resumes for them and helping them look for a job, everyone has been putting in so many hours and helping as much as they possibly can. I am so grateful for my family and for Michelle.

I have so many plans for The Greene Home and I really hope I can being my plans to life, I know I need so much more to help these women and children and I just hope I can help them. Some of the women that come through her need more help then others and I am willing to help them as much as I can. All I want is for them to have a good, safe, happy and healthy life. Someone needs to fight for these women and if no one else wants to help them then I will step up. I know that these women are terrified and feel like they have nowhere to turn, I used to feel the same way, I want them to know that they have somewhere safe and secure to go to where they will be looked after and get all the help they need.

I've never felt better in my life then how I feel right now, I'm making a difference.

There is one woman I have at The Greene Home right now, Diane, she's 32 years old and has been married to her husband for 6 years and for the last three years he has been beating her. There was a huge fight two weeks ago where he stabbed her in the arm, she ran to a neighbour and they called the police and the paramedics to come and check her out. Rick Grimes was the attending officer and after she was released from hospital he gave me a call and asked if I had room for her, I took her in that day and I've been helping her out. She is in such a bad way at the minute. She is so quiet, demur, scared and I think she's lost all faith in people. I've been working with her one on one to try and get her to open up to me but so far she just gets more and more clammed up the more I try to talk to her.

One of the councillors, Caroline Derby, has given me some advice. She told me to let Diane get used to her new surroundings and let her come out of her shell naturally, she also told me that Diane would probably benefit with helping Michelle out with the horses because people who don't do well with people do really well with animals and normally feel some connection to them. I'm going to speak to Diane in the morning and see if she would like to help Michelle, Michelle is very willing to help Diane. It's clear that the abuse she has suffered has knocked her down so much that she might not feel she has anything left to build up. It's a shame she had to suffer what she has but I really hope that I can help her start her life again.

* * *

 **Daryl**  
I opened my eyes and saw blonde hair fanned out on my pillow, for a split second I thought of Beth but then I saw the girls face and the thought of Beth faded out of my brain. I have to admit that the girl in my bed, Ashley, looked a little bit like Beth. I met Ashley last night in a bar and we both had way too much to drink and for some reason I invited her back to my place and well… one thing led to another and we slept together. It was never my intention to bring someone back last night, all I wanted to do was have a few drinks and then come home but then I got speaking to Ashley and she reminded me so much of Beth that I ended up buying her drinks and then invited her back to my place. It was a stupid thing to do and although the sex was good, I can't deny, I do regret bringing her home because I don't want to be known for this. I don't want to be that creepy guy in the bar that picks up young girls for one night stands.

Three years it's been since I last clapped eyes on Beth and it's been three years since I last spoke to her. When I dropped her off at her parents place I knew it would be the last time I would see her but I grew attached to her and it was quite sad coming back to an empty home. We spoke on the phone a couple of times after I dropped her off but I knew I couldn't keep it up because I started to get feelings for her and that wasn't far. She was getting divorced from her abusive husband and she was reuniting with her family after years and trying to restart her life, it wasn't the right time so in the end I just stopped replying to her messages. I felt terrible because I didn't want her thinking that I was ignoring her or bored of her, it was the complete opposite, but I wanted to give her the chance to change her life like she deserved.

Ashley was still out for the count, it didn't look like that she was waking up anytime soon. I didn't want to be a dick and wake her up so I'll just leave her to sleep until she wakes up and then offer her a lift home, it's the least I could do, make sure that she gets home safely. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her on her way home from my place.

I got out of bed and got some clothes on before making my way downstairs, I needed a strong coffee to get me through today. I'm thinking that maybe I should stop going out to the bar and drinking, it just makes me feel shitty the next day, and I'm not just talking about the hangover. I can admit to myself that the sort of woman I'm looking for is someone like Beth and me sleeping with all these women from a bar is my just trying to replace her, and I shouldn't do it. No one can replace Beth and it's my own fault that she's not here with me now because I wasn't man enough to tell her how I really feel. Maybe if I had been honest things could have been different and we could have worked something out. Who knows, she might have even felt the same way, somehow.

"Erm… hi,"

I turned around and saw Ashley standing there in the doorway to the kitchen looking a bit awkward.

"Hi. Want some coffee?" I asked and she nodded in reply, she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table "I'll drop you home after we've had coffee if you want. It will make me feel better knowing that you got home safely," I told her.

"Thanks," She replied "Look… Daryl… can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I answered and handed her a cup of coffee and sat down at the table opposite her.

"Last night when we were… together… you called me Beth. I don't know if you just forgot my name or if Beth is someone important to you. Which is it?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you that, that couldn't have made you feel good," I said to her.

"Don't worry about it," She replied with a little laugh as if it didn't matter but it mattered to me "So, who is Beth?"

"Beth is, one of a kind. She was someone that I was close to sometime ago, she left to go reunite with her family and I haven't seen her since," I said.

"You love her," Ashley stated.

"Excuse me?"

"You love her," She repeated.

"I don't-"

"Maybe you should go and tell her, she may even love you as well."

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Thank you for being so patient once again.  
Last Sunday I was way too hungover to update.  
I was so hungover that I could just about drag myself to the bathroom.  
Anyone know what that's like?**

 **I really hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Please favourite, follow and review!**


	14. False Alarm

**Number 101  
Chapter 14  
False Alarm**

 **Beth**  
Rick Grimes called me an hour ago to plea for my help. He was called to a home last night after a neighbour reported shouting and screamed, he got there and found a young woman locked up in the basement and heavily pregnant. She was taken to hospital where tests were conducted and it was confirmed that she had been raped, she was starving, she had been beaten and kept it horrendous conditions for a very long time. The young girl was called Alex and was only 15 years old, her abuser was her uncle, he took her in after her parents died when she was a toddler and ever since then he has been abusing her and no one knew about it, none of it. She didn't have any friends because she was 'home schooled' and she had no family that lived in state and none that really bothered with her. When he told me Alex's story I immediately agreed to take her in, I know it's going to be hard and I've dealt with similar cases to this in the past couple of years and I know I'm in for a battle.

I opened the front door as soon as I saw headlights coming up the drive, I saw Rick walking towards me with a very young and very heavily pregnant girl walking towards me. She was skinny, dirty and scared. I smiled softly at her in an attempt to make her realise I was a friend but she just looked up at Rick in fear. He was doing his best to calm her down but it looked like she just wanted to run away and be anywhere but here. I don't know how much he's told her about me and what we do here but I will explain everything when she has calmed down and settled in a little bit, this poor young girl has been subjected to God knows what and she didn't have anyone to look out for her. She doesn't even have any family that are willing to come and take care of her. I can't imagine how she must be feeling right now.

"Hi Alex, my name is Beth," I told her softly and reached out to her but she shrugged away from me "I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you and look after you," I said and she looked up at Rick, wanting conformation from him that what I said is true.

"Beth is a really good friend of mine. She helps a lot of women in situations that are similar to yours. You can trust her, she will help you." He told her.

Rick and Alex walked into the house and I showed them through to one of our 'soft rooms' there was a calmer atmosphere in here and all of then noise from outside disappears. You can see all the land and the stables from the window and it has comfortable chairs. The councillors like to use this room because they always seem to get better results from in here, it's normally where I take women and children when they first arrive here to get them to calm down a little bit and get their bearings together.

Alex sat down in the chair that was the furthest from the door and closest to a corner. She looked out of the window and avoided all eye contact with both myself and Rick. She looked so helpless and lost, this girl has truly been broken down and it is going to take a long time to build her back up.

"Have CPS been informed about her?" I asked Rick quietly.

"Yeah. They're gonna have someone come out in the morning to assess her, I recommended that it be best she stays here. It's off the radar and no one is likely to come looking for her here, I told them about all the counselling and everything you offered. I think they're going to let her stay here but they will want to speak to you tomorrow," He explained to me.

"That's fine," I replied "Do you know how far along she is in her pregnancy?" I asked.

"The doctor said seven months and he wants her in on weekly check ups because of her weight. He said the baby is also underweight so he wants to keep an eye on it," He said.

"I can take her to her appointments, not a problem," I informed him.

"That's great. Look I have to go but can you keep me updated on her and everything? I want to know how she gets on," He requested.

"Of course." I answered.

* * *

The hardest thing I have ever had to see in my life is Alex screaming after Rick when he left. I know he didn't want to leave but he had to get back to the station for a drugs raid. Rick was the first person that Alex trusted and he left her here with strangers, she freaked out and started shouting and screaming, pleading for him to come back. I had to hold her back from running out after him, it was so horrible to watch and I wanted to cry for her but I couldn't, I had to be strong for her and let her know that I'm here for her and she has a friend, prove to her that I can be trusted.

Rick left two hours ago and Alex was still crying and she had gone back to sit in the chair furthest away in the room and near the corner, she wasn't even looking out of the window anymore but down in her lap. She wasn't sobbing anymore and if it wasn't for the visible tears streaming down her pale cheeks then I wouldn't have known that she was crying. I know that all Alex needs is some security, time and love but I don't think she will ever get over what happened to her.

"Alex, did Rick tell you who I am and what I do?" I asked her softly.

"He said you help people," She replied with a sniffle.

"That's right, I do help people and I want to help you," I told her.

"That's what _he_ said," She answered with anger and sadness.

"Who? Your uncle?" I questioned and she nodded "I'm nothing like him sweetie. I really do want to help you, however I can. I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now but I want you to know that you can talk to me and tell me anything you want. No one here is going to hurt you, judge you or push you in anyway. You take this whole thing as slow or as fast as you like," I explained to her.

"Where's Rick?" She asked.

"Rick had to go back to work," I said.

"He said he would help me," She stated

"He did help you. He got you out of that house, he got you to a hospital to see a doctor and he brought you here and this is safest place in the world you can be right now, I promise you that, nothing bad is going to happen to you here," I told her "Tell me how I can help you," I added.

"I dunno," She whispered with a shrug.

"Do you want something to eat and drink? Some clean clothes? A hot bath?" I questioned.

"I don't know which one to pick," She replied.

"You can have all of that." I stated.

I helped Alex stand up from her chair and I took her up to her bedroom. There was an adjoining bathroom that had supplies ready and waiting for her, there were some pyjamas clean and folded on the end of the bed waiting for her and some old clothes of mine in the small wardrobe waiting for her as well. She stood in the doorway of the room and looked around it in confusion, like she didn't understand what she was looking at.

"This is going to be your room," I told her.

"All of it?" She asked.

"All of it," I replied "There's a bathroom through there where you'll have everything you need. You have some clean clothes and pyjamas here as well, it's not much but it should do for now until we get some more. I've got some clothes coming in the next few days," I told her "Whilst you have a bath I can get you a drink and some food, what would you like?" I asked.

"Just a sandwich," She replied.

"Just a sandwich? What do you want in her sandwich?"

"Ham," She stated.

"Ok, a ham sandwich coming up." I replied.

* * *

I have seen a lot of broken girls in my time, a lot, but I have never seen anyone as broken as Alex before. She is going to a huge struggle but I am determined to make her one of my success stories. I can't believe she thought she had to chose between a bath, food and clothes. Is that how she lived at her old house with her uncle? She had to either have food or a bath? I can't believe that this poor girl has lived the life she has, not only to lose her parents so suddenly and horribly but to then have to put up with all of the abuse that she had to put up with, it's just horrible.

Once Alex has had a chance to clean up and get some food down her, I'm hoping she'll start to trust me and realise that she is safe here. I'll let her rest for the rest of tonight and then in the morning I'll try and talk to her before the person from CPS gets here and I'll see if there is anything I can do to help, I hope they let her stay here because I think it will be best for her. The CPS can come and check up on her if they want to, they can keep track of her progress, whatever they want to do I will go with. I don't think moving her to somewhere else and starting all over again is an option for her.

It's clear that Alex hasn't had a decent meal in a while, I know that if you're starving and eat something large it can actually make you very ill, which I don't want to happen, I made her the ham sandwich she wanted and got her some water and orange juice as well, that way she could chose whatever it was she wanted to have. I'm hoping that it will do her for tonight and then in the morning I can make her something a little bit more nutritious. She needs to put on some weight for that baby of hers, she needs something with lots of protein, nutrients and vitamins in.

When I made her sandwich and had her drinks, I put them on a tray and went back up to her room. I knocked lightly on the door and heard a soft 'come in' from the other side. I opened the door and went into the room, closing the door behind me. Alex was sitting on her bed brushing her wet hair and wearing her new pyjamas. She looked healthier and happier already, it's amazing what a bath and clean clothes can do for a person.

"There's a hairdryer in one of those drawers if you want to dry your hair," I told her as I put the tray on the bedside table.

"Will you be able to dry it for me?" She asked.

"Of course." I answered with a smile.

* * *

I was woken up by one of the alarms going off, the alarm in Alex's room. I jumped out of bed and ran into her room to see her looking out of the window in panic. I rushed over to the room and saw a figure standing outside the house, I couldn't make out much but it was definitely a man… I'm sure it was. The police would be on their way now.

"Alex, get back into bed and don't move. The police will be here soon," I told her and rushed out of the room.

I put the hallway light on and some shoes before opening the door. The other women here know not to come out of their rooms when the alarm is going off, I stepped out onto the porch and turned the porch light on so I could see what was going on.

Stood there on the driveway was none other then Daryl Dixon.

"Erm… Hi," He said sheepishly.

"Daryl! What are you doing here?" I questioned in shock and surprise.

"I was coming to see you. I missed you," He told me "What's going on?" He questioned.

"There's a lot going on, why don't you come in and I will fill you in on everything. I have to call the police to tell them it's a false alarm and settle the residents here," I said.

Daryl followed me into the home and I took him through to the soft room that I spoke to Alex in earlier, I turned the lights on and Daryl took a seat "Please wait here for a couple of minutes whilst I get things sorted," I pleaded with him and he nodded "I'll be as quick as I can." I promised.

* * *

 **Daryl  
** I have no idea what is going on right now. I drove up the driveway to the Greene Farm, where I dropped Beth off three years ago and I saw another building and then an alarm was going on and lights were turning on from inside the house. I am so confused as to what is happening right now, Beth said she was going to have to call the police and let them know that it's a false alarm and then settle the residents, I have no idea who the residents are or why there are residents at this place. Beth promised she was going to explain everything and I really hope she does because I have never been so confused in my whole life, I just wants to come and see her like Ashley had said and I set off a SWAT invasion.

The door opened to the room I was in and Beth came in, she smiled softly at me and handed me a cup of coffee, she had one for herself and sat down next to me.

"What is going on?" I asked her.

"Daryl things have really changed for me since I last saw you and I have no idea where to even begin. It's just crazy and my life is chaotic but amazing. One thing that I can promise you is that I am doing better then I was when I met you, much better and I'm doing really good," She explained to me.

"I'm glad to hear that," I replied "What is this place?" I asked.

"It's called The Greene Home. I set it up with the money I got from the divorce, apparently Jimmy had a lot of hidden savings that I didn't know about. This place is like a sanctuary for women and children who are the victims of abuse. I take them in and help them get back on their feet. They can stay here for as long as they want and they are supplied with everything they need; rooms, food, clothes, baths and care… we have counsellors that come and speak to them and help them through their issues. There's also a stable out there where they can help take care of the horses. Michelle is actually the one who takes care of the horses and helps the women here with them… everything is different," She explained.

"Wow Beth, that's amazing," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you. There's a young girl, Alex, who arrived tonight and she's really on edge and when she saw you she just flipped. I explained to her that you were a friend and I called the police to stop them coming out. All the rooms are fitted with alarms that are directed to the police, in case of an intruder or something," She told me.

"I'm sorry for scaring people," I said.

"It's fine, I'm glad you're here." She replied with a large smile.

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter,  
I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I really enjoyed this chapter,  
** **It's one of my favourites so far,  
** **Everything just flowed on this one.**

 **Please follow, favourite and review!**


	15. Until Morning Light

**Number 101  
** **Chapter 15  
** **Until Morning Light**

 **Beth**  
"What is going on?" Daryl asked me.

"Daryl things have really changed for me since I last saw you and I have no idea where to even begin. It's just crazy and my life is chaotic but amazing. One thing that I can promise you is that I am doing better then I was when I met you, much better and I'm doing really good," I explained to him.

"I'm glad to hear that," I replied "What is this place?" He asked.

"It's called The Greene Home. I set it up with the money I got from the divorce, apparently Jimmy had a lot of hidden savings that I didn't know about. This place is like a sanctuary for women and children who are the victims of abuse. I take them in and help them get back on their feet. They can stay here for as long as they want and they are supplied with everything they need; rooms, food, clothes, baths and care… we have counsellors that come and speak to them and help them through their issues. There's also a stable out there where they can help take care of the horses. Michelle is actually the one who takes care of the horses and helps the women here with them… everything is different," I explained.

"Wow Beth, that's amazing," He replied, with a look of wonderment in his eyes.

"Thank you. There's a young girl, Alex, who arrived tonight and she's really on edge and when she saw you she just flipped. I explained to her that you were a friend and I called the police to stop them coming out. All the rooms are fitted with alarms that are directed to the police, in case of an intruder or something," I told him.

"I'm sorry for scaring people," He said.

"It's fine, I'm glad you're here." I replied with a large smile.

Something seemed different about Daryl, I can't put my finger on it but there is defiantly something different. He seemed happier I think. Whatever it was that changed him I'm glad that it has. I meant what I said as well, I am really glad that he's here because now that I seen him I have realised just how much I have missed him and having him here makes me feel like I have a true friend here. I've had my family since I moved back here but I haven't had many friends, apart from Michelle, I'm here all the time and helping out the residents here. I don't have much time for friends or anything else apart from work and I have missed having friends to talk to.

I am really surprised that Daryl is here and to be honest I still don't really understand why he's here. I know he said that he wanted to come and see me and he missed me but I still don't really understand what he's doing here because surely if he missed me he could've called, I'm happy he's here don't think I'm not but I am still confused as to his whole reasoning for just showing up, especially at 11pm. It's a strange time for him to show up and it's a really random thing.

"You alright?" Daryl asked and I looked up to see him staring at me in confusion.

"Erm… yeah I'm fine but I'm just," I started "I'm confused as to why you're here at 11 o'clock at night. I'm happy to see you, I really am but it's just really out of the blue," I told him.

"I know and I'm sorry for not calling first but I needed to come and see you," He stated.

"You're not dying or anything at you?" I questioned.

"No, nothing like that," He said "I just needed to come and see you and I know I should've come sooner and called and replied to your texts and phone calls but when I dropped you off I wanted to come right back and get you. I got home and it just felt empty, it was so quiet and it didn't feel warm and homely like it did when you were there and I know it sounds silly, you were only there for a really short time but it's true. When you were calling and texting I want to reply but I just couldn't bring myself to hear how happy you were, I know you were getting your life back together and I know if you thought there was something wrong or if I was sad you would come back. As much as I would have loved for you to come back I couldn't allow that to happen. I needed you to get your life back together, get through your divorce and become happy again. I couldn't have you worrying about me, like I knew you would and that is why I was so stupid, all I can say is that I'm really sorry but I hope you sort of understand," He explained to me.

"Oh Daryl, you should have told me. Yes I would have come back but I still would have been able to be where I am now. Don't think in anyway that you would've dragged me down or anything," I told him.

"Do you think you would be where you are now if you had come back?" He asked.

"Yes I do," I told him truthfully.

"You're just saying that," He argued.

"I'm not! I promise you Daryl, I'm not lying to you," I said "I would never lie to you." I added.

* * *

Speaking to Daryl again just reminded me that to me, Daryl is more then just a friend. I'm not quite sure what he is but it's more then a friend. Daryl is just so easy to talk to and be around, he relaxes me when I'm stressed, like he did three years ago. Daryl never speaks about his past but I know he didn't have the picture perfect upbringing, everyone can change their lives around. Daryl didn't follow the herd, he's tried his best to be different and he is, he's a good man with a really big heart. He's so kind, gentle, sweet and helpful. All he wants to do is help and make a difference. Maybe he should come and work here.

I know a lot of the women here don't trust men, or like them but maybe Daryl can help change their view on men. Make them realise that not all men are horrible monsters and there are some out there who are kind and the opposite of what they are used to. I have my daddy and Shawn come round sometimes to get women and children used to being around men again.

Last week for instance, one of my girls, Lyla, hadn't seen another man since the day she was brought here two months ago. She had told one of the counsellors that she wanted to go back into society but she was scared of men and didn't trust them. I got my daddy to come and sit in a room with her, just the two of them, and speak to her. They sat on opposite sides of the room so Lyla could have the distance she needed and they just talked. Not about anything in particular, just the weather and day to day conversations. She's had four sessions since last week and progress is good. She is sitting on the same couch as my daddy now, still at opposite ends of the couch but it's still the same couch. Lyla is coming on really well and I think she'll be ready to leave in a couple of weeks.

It'll be nice to see Lyla begin her life again. She has had a really tough and terrible life so far, most of the women here suffered abuse from adult relationships but Lyla has been abused her whole life. She's been in the care system, foster homes, moved from place to place and everywhere she's gone she has been subjected to abuse. It's just what she's used to and she always blamed herself. She thought there was something wrong with her but now she's different. She's comfortable around everyone here and in a couple of weeks, she'll be ready to start her new life but she knows I'm always here if she needs me.

I looked out of the window and saw that the sky was getting lighter and the sun was beginning to rise. It's really early morning, probably about 5am. I turned my attention back to Daryl who gave me a sleepy smile, I returned his smile and held my hand out to him, he took my hand in his and held on firmly so I couldn't leave him. I think that's Daryl's biggest fear in life, being left alone and I don't want him to be afraid of that. I would never leave him. There's always a place next to me for Daryl, if he wants it.

"I can show you to my room, so you can get some sleep," I said.

"You coming to sleep?" He asked nervously.

"For an hour or so. I have to be up to get everything ready for the girls," I replied.

"I can help," He stated.

"It's ok, you just get some rest and I'll take care of everything. It's my turn to look after you," I told him.

"I don't need looking after," He replied.

"Everybody needs looking after," I said.

I began to stand up from the chair and pulled Daryl up with me. We left the room and began making our way to my bedroom, I felt butterflies in my stomach as we walked closer and closer. My bedroom door came into view and I felt Daryl stiffen behind me, still clutching onto my hand.

"What?" I questioned.

"That's your bedroom," He stated.

"Yes it is. Are you coming?" I asked.

"Ok."

The two of us made our way into my bedroom and I locked the door behind me, I always look my door, I think that's from being with Jimmy and my own deep worries that he could come back one day. I know he won't but I guess that fear is always there. I know I don't have to worry with Daryl here, I know he'll protect me from anything because he always has, since the first day I met him.

I was already in my pyjamas so I just climbed into bed but Daryl stood by the door awkwardly. He wasn't used to this and he didn't know what to do, I know Daryl and I know I'm going to have to guide him with this and tell him that it's ok for him to get into the bed and sleep, tell him it's ok if he takes his jeans off and his t-shirt. I can't expect him to sleep in all of his clothes, that wouldn't be very comfortable.

"You don't have to sleep in those clothes if it will be uncomfortable," I told him.

"I don't want to push any boundaries or anything," He replied.

"Daryl, it's fine. You can take your jeans and t-shirt off… if you want to," I said. Daryl nodded and stripped off his t-shirt, jeans, shoes and socks. He folded them into a neat pile on top of the drawers and just stood there next to the bed for a moment. We looked at each other for a second and it was like we were looking into each other's soul "Get in," I prompted and lifted the cover up as in invitation.

He slid into the bed next to me and I felt right.

* * *

 **Daryl**  
I opened my eyes and took in the unfamiliar surroundings, I was definitely not at home, I was in Beth's room and in Beth's bed. I looked to the side of me but the bed was empty apart from me. She did say that she could only rest for an hour or so before she had to get up and get things ready for the residents here, the same residents that I scared last night. I truly did not want that to happen, I didn't even know what this place was. I feel really bad for scaring that girl last night. Should I find out who it was and apologise? Beth said the women here are victims of abuse and are scared of strangers, maybe I should just stay in here and avoid everyone. I don't want to set off another SWAT invasion.

I noticed my clothes were not where I had left them. They were folded on a chair and I'm guessing that Beth has washed them and put them back, I know what she's like. I wasn't supposed to stay this long. I was only coming to tell Beth the truth about how I feel about her, well that's as far as I had planned anyway, I didn't plan on staying and I didn't plan on Beth coming back with me. I don't know what I expected to happen to be honest but I had to tell her, and I still haven't. I had everything rehearsed but them we got sidetracked and I listened to her explain about this place, what she does and who she is now… she's different from three years ago but different in a good way.

What do I do now? Do I sneak out? Do I look for Beth? Do I just stay in here and wait for her to come back? I don't want to scare anyone again but I want to check on Beth. She must be so tired. She didn't get much sleep, thanks to me and my late night visit, and she must be really busy taking care of things here on her own. I want to make sure that she's taking care of herself as well as the people here.

There was a light tap on the door and then it opened. Beth came in, she smiled at me and closed the door behind her as she came into the room. She came and sat on the bed next to me and she took hold of my hand.

"Nice sleep?" She asked.

"What time is it?" I questioned.

"Nearly one o'clock," She answered.

"Wow, I slept for a long time," I replied.

"Looks like you needed it," She said "Look, I've got a meeting with CPS about one of the girls here, it shouldn't last too long, hopefully, afterwards do you want to go and get something to eat with me? I know a nice little place about half hour from here," She said.

"Yeah sounds good. I'll just wait here until you're finished," I told her.

"Don't be silly. I've told dad about your visit. He heard the alarms last night, he wants to see you at the house. You can wait for me there if you want," She said.

"Sure."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter,  
There are only two more chapters left,  
Hopefully I will be finished with this story on 7th May.**

 **One of the next stories I will be publishing is the sequel to Age Is Just A Number.**

 **Please follow, favourite and review!**


	16. About Damn Time

**Number 101  
Chapter 16  
About Damn Time**

 **Beth**  
The meeting with CPS meeting about Alex went really well. They agreed that Alex can stay here for the time being but they will want to move her to a mother and baby unit once she had the baby. Alex didn't want to leave when she had the baby but as we all explained to her, moving her to a mother and baby unit will be better equipped to deal with a newborn and they will be able to help her become a mother and teach her how to care for her baby properly. I would have loved to keep her here but I don't have the stuff to deal with a newborn, the youngest baby we've had stay here is 8 months of age and it was only for a couple of weeks. I did feel sorry for Alex because it meant starting again in a new place but it was what is best for her and for her baby but I did promise to keep in touch when she did move. I think she felt a little betrayed to be honest. I think she feels that I'm kicking her out but it's not like that, maybe one day she'll understand why she had to leave.

Officer Rick called and asked what was going on with Alex and I filled him in on everything. He was glad that she was doing better but he didn't like the idea of her being shipped off to a mother and baby unit to start again with new people. He told me that he is going to speak to his wife about possible letting her stay with them for a little while, until she is on back on her feet. It's a really nice idea and I think Alex would love to go and stay with Officer Rick but I know things between Officer Rick and his wife Lori and not too good at the moment. They have been arguing a lot and going through a really tough time in their marriage, I don't think Lori would appreciate Alex coming to stay with them with her newborn baby, when she has the baby, I think the best option is a mother and baby unit. Even if Lori agrees that she and the baby can come and stay, I don't know if it will be the best place for her. She needs to be in a calm environment and if Officer Rick and Lori are arguing all the time I don't think that is a good place for her.

It's going to be tough for Alex but she is going to get the support that she deserves and needs. She is a very vulnerable young woman who is very impressionable. At least when she's at the mother and baby unit I will know she's safe and kept away from all of the bad things that can happen, I don't want her getting mixed up in the wrong crowd and I don't want her getting any boyfriends or anything. She just needs to focus on herself and the baby. Maybe one day when the time is right and she is back on her feet, she might meet a nice man and get the happy ever after and if anyone deserves a happy ending it's Alex. She has suffered so much bad in her life, she needs a bit of good and I really hope she gets it and when she does, I would love to hear from her. It's for those reasons I do what I do. I want to get women out of their abusive relationships and help them rebuild their lives, help them get their happy ending.

After helping all of these women get their happy endings, fill me with joy, I love seeing them when they have rebuilt their lives and I see them happy, safe and secure. My dad keeps telling me that it's a good thing that I do but that I deserve my happy ending as well but I think I've already found it. I think Daryl Dixon is my happy ending and today we are finally going on our first date, we are going to get the chance we have both wanted since we first met. Since I laid eyes on Daryl I knew there was something about him and as I got to know him I realised how different he was from Jimmy, I realised that men should treat women how Daryl does and not Jimmy. If it wasn't for Daryl I don't know if I would have ever found the strength to leave him, who knows, I might still be with Jimmy getting beaten and abused. If I had stayed with Jimmy, I might even be dead by now.

I owe Daryl everything and when we go out to dinner tonight, I will tell him how much I owe him and make sure he knows how thankful I am for everything he did for me. He has helped me become the woman I am today and I really do owe him my whole life, I owe him what I have today. If he didn't give me the strength I needed to leave Jimmy I wouldn't be doing what I am now, I wouldn't be able to help all of these other women and children like I have been doing. Daryl really is sent from above and I am very lucky to have him in my life. Anyone to have Daryl in their life is very lucky.

I wanted to make an effort for Daryl tonight so, for once, I decided that I was going to dress up nicely and surprise him. I don't think he has ever really seen me dress up properly. I don't dress up often so I don't have much to chose from but I do have something that I know will knock his socks off. It was an outfit that I had only worn once but had been dying to wear again, it cost me a lot of money but I have just not had anywhere to wear it to… until today. The outfit was a black lace playsuit that went see through around the shoulder area, it had a cute little belt around the waist and I was going to wear it with some strappy heels. I was excited to put it all on and see what Daryl thought of it, I don't think he's going to be expecting it.

I can't help but think of all of the things that this date could lead to. This might just be the happy ending Daryl and I have been waiting for, this could open many doors for us and give us the chance we have been waiting for. I know Daryl has feelings for me and he knows I have feelings for him but we've never had the chance to try a relationship and tonight could give us that. It is going to give us a chance to talk about things, like how we want to proceed with the relationship because there is a lot to think about. Daryl doesn't live round here, he lives quite far from here me so it was something we would have to speak about. There is just so much to think about if we were going to get into a relationship and I have to think about The Greene Home, it takes up all of my time and I am so busy with it.

When I told Maggie that I was going out with Daryl tonight, she offered to take my place at The Greene Farm. She said she would stay the night and help the girls out with anything they needed which was a huge load off my shoulders. All the girls know Maggie so there shouldn't be an issue with anything and Maggie knows to call me if there is an emergency. Not only am I lucky to have an angel like Daryl in my life, I am so lucky to have my family back and have them be apart of their lives as they are now apart of mine again. Everything really has worked out for me and of course, I couldn't be happier but I still have a lot of regrets, tonight I get to rectify one regret and I'm going out with Daryl.

Speaking of Daryl, it was nearly time for me to go and meet him at the farm house. I picked up my handbag and triple checked it to make sure that I had everything that I would need for the night. To be honest I didn't need a lot but I still wanted to make sure I had everything covered. I also made sure my phone had full battery and was on loud just in case Maggie called with a problem. Everything was ready and all I had to do was go to the farmhouse and see Daryl.

* * *

I opened the front door to the farmhouse and heard voices coming from the kitchen, I followed the voices and saw my daddy and Daryl standing there talking about something but they instantly stopped talking as I walked into the room, did I interrupt something? I smiled at both of them and they both looked like really shocked. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"You look gorgeous darlin'," Dad commented as he took a few steps towards me, he kissed me on the cheek and started to make his leave "You two have a good time," He said and left the kitchen all together, I heard him walk up the stairs.

"You look… wow… you look amazing," Daryl told me with a smile on his face.

"Thanks. I thought it was about time I got dressed up for something," I replied "Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure," He answered "Are you gonna tell me where it is we're going so I can drive there?" He asked me as we started making our way to the front door.

"Do you trust me?" I questioned.

"With my life," He replied.

"Well, I am going to drive us there and then you can drive back… if you want to of course," I said.

"Lead the way."

Daryl and I left the farmhouse and he handed me the keys to his truck, I smiled graciously at him as I opened the drivers side and hopped in. He had a large truck and to be honest, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to park it. Maybe Daryl can help when we get there, I'm sure he will help. He won't want me crashing and damaging his truck.

As I pulled away from the farmhouse I took a quick look over to The Greene Home where I saw all the lights on and nothing out of the ordinary, I don't know what it is I was looking for or if I was looking for anything at all but all seems to be fine, that's the main thing. As I got onto the road I turned to look at Daryl, he was looking straight ahead with a hard to read expression on his face, I wasn't sure if he was nervous or worried about what I could do to his truck or scared about something. Maybe he's just as nervous for this as I am, I mean I know we like each other but I am nervous that things could go wrong and I could lose my friend, I don't want that to happen and I don't think Daryl does either.

One of us is going to have to start a conversation because we're going to be driving for another 25 minutes at least and I would rather not sit in silence. Silence freaks me out, makes me feel like there is something wrong.

"So Daryl, what did you and my dad do this afternoon?" I asked him.

"Oh, not much. We talked about a few things… catching up… and we had some lunch," He said "How did that meeting go?" He questioned.

"Really well actually. They agreed to let Alex stay until she has the baby, and then she goes to a mother and baby unit so they can help her and teach her how to be a parent," I told him.

"I'm glad it went well. You know all them girls are so lucky to have you looking out for them," He commented.

"I know what they're going through, I can relate," I replied.

"I'm glad you got out and got the help you needed. You deserve much better then what _he_ did to you." He said.

We fell into silence again. I didn't want to speak about Jimmy, not tonight, I was going on a date with Daryl and Jimmy would just ruin things, even though he isn't here. I know Daryl meant well by saying what he did but Jimmy is a subject I don't really want to talk about or even think about.

* * *

I pulled up to the restaurant and found quite a large space at the back, I managed to park the truck all by myself, although Daryl looked a little nervous as I did. I couldn't help but feel a little proud of myself for parking it without help. I mean the truck is huge and I think even an experienced driver would need help parking it if they wasn't used to driving it.

I jumped out of the car and threw the keys to Daryl who locked it behind him and we started walking towards the restaurant together. Daryl seemed a little distant and I'm not sure if it's because of what happened in the car, bringing up Jimmy caused some tension I knew that much but was he mad at me for not replying to him? Was he mad at himself for bringing Jimmy up? Maybe it was nothing to do with Jimmy and he was fine and I was just being paranoid.

We approached the restaurant doors but then Daryl stopped walking and he looked nervous… or scared… it's hard to tell which. He looked at me with big wide eyes and he started biting the corner of his lip.

"Is everything ok Daryl?" I asked as I took a couple of steps closer to him.

"There is one thing I need to do before we go in there, before I bottle it and don't do it at all." He stated.

"What's that?"

He placed his hands on my cheeks to hold my head still and then his lips landed on mine.

* * *

 **About damn time those two kissed, don't you think?**

 **There is only 1 more chapter left of this story,  
It should be published within the next week,  
Please keep an eye out for it.**

 **My other Walking Dead story Daddy Daryl is now completed.  
If you haven't already, please do check it out and let me know what you think.**

 **Please do follow, favourite and review!**


	17. The Perfect Night

**Number 101  
** **Chapter 17  
** **The Perfect Night**

 **Beth**  
We approached the restaurant doors but then Daryl stopped walking and he looked nervous… or scared… it's hard to tell which. He looked at me with big wide eyes and he started biting the corner of his lip.

"Is everything ok Daryl?" I asked as I took a couple of steps closer to him.

"There is one thing I need to do before we go in there, before I bottle it and don't do it at all." He stated.

"What's that?"

He placed his hands on my cheeks to hold my head still and then his lips landed on mine.

I hesitated and felt Daryl begin to pull away but I didn't want that. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I slid my tongue along his bottom lip and he obliged with me, he opened his mouth and we started having a full on make out session. Daryl's arms snaked around me and he held me as close to him as he could, I slid my hands down to his shoulders and then his chest where I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and held him.

Our kiss began to slow down and we pulled away from one another, Daryl still had his arms wrapped around my waist and I still had his shirt in my fists, we smiled at each other and I couldn't help but giggle a little, I feel like a little school girl.

"What?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Nothing," I answered "I just can't believe I'm _finally_ kissing you," I added.

"It's been a long time coming," He said.

"Now, let's go to dinner before we miss our reservation." I stated.

Daryl offered me his arm, I linked it with his and the two of us walked into the restaurant and to the podium at the front where a smartly dressed man was standing with a warm smile on his face. Daryl gave the man our name and he showed us to our table. It was a little two table to the left hand side, we had a window seat so we could look out but I wasn't interesting in looking out the window, I wanted to look at Daryl.

Someone cleared their throat so Daryl and I dragged our eyes away from each other and looked up to see a waiter standing there smiling at us.

"Sorry to interrupt," He started "I'm Michael, your waiter for this evening. Here are your menus," He said and handed us both a menu each "Can you get either of you a drink at all?" He asked.

"Can I get a dry white wine with soda water?" I asked and he nodded once.

"Just a bottle of beer." Daryl replied.

The waiter wrote down our drinks order before turning his back and walking away.

When the waiter left I turned to look back at Daryl and saw him smiling at me, I could feel my cheeks going red at being watched so I looked away for a second but when I looked back he was still smiling at me.

"What are you smiling at?" I questioned.

"I'm just happy. I'm here with you and you look so beautiful," He replied.

"I'm happy too. I'm glad we're finally on a date," I told him.

"I should have asked you out sooner, I know that but… well, things were complicated back then," He said.

"I know they were and I just to thank you, you looked out for me and you were so good to me. Even when I tried pushing you away and was being a bitch. I really appreciate everything you did for me Daryl, and I appreciate everything now. If it wasn't for you and what you did for me, I don't think I would be where I am today… so thank you," I explained.

"You're very welcome." He answered.

The waiter appeared and placed our drinks down on the table, he saw that we hadn't even opened our menus yet so he said he would give us a few more minutes to decide before disappearing again.

* * *

Dinner was so amazing. I have never had food that made me feel so happy in my life, it was delicious. For starters we had dough balls to share, which were mouth watering. The only down side to them was that they came garlic and spicy cheese fries, which sounds as amazing as it was but the garlic… we are on a date after all. For mains I had mushroom and ricotta ravioli which was ravioli filled with mushrooms, mozzarella and ricotta, in a creamy cheese sauce with rocket and Italian Gran Livanto cheese. Sounds fancy I know. Daryl indulged himself on half rack of smoky bbq ribs and when I saw his plate, I was kinda jealous. The pork was tender and practically falling off the bone and smothered in bbq sauce. He also got fries, coleslaw and corn on the cob on the side. It smelt good and by the look on Daryl's face whilst he was eating it, it tasted good too. The mains was just so perfect and we were full but we wanted to have the whole experience, so for some reason we ordered dessert.

For dessert I had a chocolate fudge cake, warmed up, with two scoops of vanilla ice cream on the side. The ice cream topped with chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles. It was just a chocolate overload basically. Daryl said he didn't have as much as a sweet tooth as me so he went with a vanilla cheesecake for dessert. It looked plain but Daryl seemed to enjoy it and to be honest, it had way less carbs than what mine had on it, you should have seen the look on his face whilst I scoffed my dessert, he must think I'm a complete pig.

I also ordered two more glasses of wine whilst Daryl just stuck to the one beer, as he was driving, and he had a coke to go with it. So not only have I stuffed my face tonight but I've gotten myself a little tipsy. Normally it takes more then three glasses of wine but these glasses were huge, it was like half a bottle in each glass! I didn't really need the third glass of wine but the waiter asked if I wanted a refill, I felt bad saying no so I said yes and he poured another half bottle into my stupidly large glass.

All glasses of wine are finished and Daryl has finished his coke and our desserts are finished with as well.

"Beth, I think we should be getting back," Daryl suggested and made a gesture to the waiter for the bill. I grabbed my purse and got money out and Daryl looked at me like I had three heads "What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Getting money out to pay the bill," I said like it was obvious.

"Dinner is my treat," He stated.

"I saw the prices on the menu, I let you pay for everything," I argued.

"It's my treat," He repeated.

"Daryl," I said in a hushed tone.

"Beth," He mocked in a hushed tone.

The waiter came back and handed Daryl the bill before making a swift exit.

Daryl put cash down on the dish they leave and he wrote down on the receipt how much tip he left the waiter, it was very generous, I rolled my eyes at him as he gave me a warm smile.

I didn't want to be one of them girls that has the guy pay for everything on a date. I feel bad for letting him pay for everything, I ate on this date too and my dessert and wine probably worked out more then his whole meal and drinks. If he won't accept it then I will just have to try and think of another way to get it to him, I might run a charity organisation but I'm not a charity, I can for myself. I know he just wants to be a gentleman but I want him to know that I can look after myself as well, it's very sweet of him.

I stood from the table and Daryl held his hand out to me, I took it happily and the two of us walked out of the restaurant together and towards the car hand in hand. It felt so natural to be holding Daryl's hand and being on a date with him. When you go on your first date with someone it is normally a little awkward, maybe even a little tense but it wasn't. Everything felt natural to me, I guess I just feel like I know Daryl so much already due to our history which I think has probably made all of this so much easier.

Gosh, I really hope that Daryl wants to go on another date with me because I have had such a good time tonight and I think he did too.

"Do you want to go home?" Daryl asked as we reached the car.

"Not yet," I replied.

"What shall we do?" He questioned.

"There's a park a few minutes away from here. Can we go there?" I asked.

"Of course," He answered and opened the car door for me.

* * *

Daryl pulled up to the park and stopped the car, I smiled at him as he got out of the car and came round to open the door for me. He gave me his hand and I took it happily, he helped me out of the car and the two of us started walking hand in hand towards the play park. As it was so late at night, there was no one around, just the two of us. It was like we had our own private park which was both sweet and romantic. I like the freedom of the park as well. It just felt nice to feel the breeze and have the freedom of all the space without buildings and cars and all sort of noise around. Being here with Daryl now, makes it feel all the more special.

The two of us walked to the swings and I sat on one and Daryl sat on the one next to me. We smiled at one another and I put my hand out to me, he took hold of my hand and it felt just as good as the first time. His hand is so large compared to my small one and it feels rough and you can tell he's worked hard all of his life, he has worker hands and mine, they don't seem so rough but rather quite soft.

"Thank you for an amazing evening," I commented as we swayed slightly back and forward on the swings.

"Thank you for coming," He replied.

"I'm looking forward to seeing where this goes. I love spending time with you and I think this could be something special," I told him.

"Beth, I really want this to go somewhere, I really do. I think you're really special and you are the light that I need in my life but I'm not gonna lie to you. I don't want you to think I'm this Prince Charming that is going to ride up on a white horse and be your saviour… I'm not. I'm going to fuck up because that is what I do, I fuck things up but I will try my best and I will do what I can to make you happy," He explained to me "I want you to understand how bad I can be at relationships and communicating but, please just bare with me and have a little patience with me," He added.

"Oh Daryl. You are one of the sweetest people in the world and I'm not perfect either, no one is perfect and everyone fucks up and makes mistakes. I will have patience with you if you have patience with me," I said to him.

"You are perfect." I heard him mumble and my heart melted.

I want to say something to him but I don't think I was supposed to hear it so I stayed quiet.

Daryl seems to think that he is this terrible person but I really hope that I can change his mind and make him realise what an amazing man he really is. I can tell him until I'm blue in the face but he won't believe so I will just have to show him, actions speak louder then words, right? I don't understand why he seems to think I'm perfect because I'm bound to make mistakes in this relationship because like I told him, no one is perfect and everyone makes mistakes.

I think one of the mistakes I am going to make in this relationship is not spending enough one on one time with Daryl. I have so much going on at work and the work never seems to stop, I love my work, I really do and I wouldn't do anything else but sometimes it is emotionally and physically draining. Daryl is going to have to have patience with me sometimes, I might not be available to spend time with him all the time or be there every night to go to bed, I might not even be there in the mornings when he wakes up. I want to be with Daryl and make this work but I need to make sure the women and children I care for are ok first. Most of the time, he might need to come second, I hope he's ok with that.

A shiver went down my spine and I let out a breath.

"Are you ok?" Daryl asked.

"Fine, just a shiver," I replied.

"Here," He said as he slipped his jacket off.

"Daryl I'm fine," I argued.

"Put it on," He said sternly.

I took the jacket off him and slipped it on over me.

"Thank you."

* * *

Daryl's car stopped outside the house and we both sat in silence for a moment. I wanted to invite him in but some of the ladies and children might be a little scared, he is a man after all and they are scared of men. I don't want to put any unnecessary stress on them or anything. Maybe I can just sneak him in now and explain to the ladies in the morning when they wake up and tell them that Daryl is here and he is a friend so not to be scared of him. They trust me so hopefully they will trust that I won't bring anyone here that would be a threat to them or harm them in any way.

"What are your plans now?" I asked him, afraid of the answer.

"To be honest, I only planned to come and tell you how I feel and then… well my plans kind of stopped there. I guess I don't really know. I don't want to leave but I have a home and a job to go back too. I don't really know what to do," He told me.

"Well, you could stay here," I suggested.

"Tonight?" He asked.

"Forever," I replied.

"Beth-"

"I know it sounds crazy. You haven't even been here a whole twenty-four hours but, I would really love for you to come and stay here with me. Help me run this place and help the other women like you helped me. I want to be with you but I don't know how we can do it being so far apart. I know you have your job, home and life back there and I am being _really_ selfish asking you to stay but you came here to be honest, so I'm repaying the favour," I explained.

"You really want me to stay?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Then I'll stay."

* * *

 **Thank you all for being patient!**

 **This is now the end of Number 101  
I am really sorry for the delay in update.**

 **I have had SEVERE writers block for a couple of months now,  
No matter what I came to write my mind was just blank.  
I have been trying to write this chapter for at least three months.  
My Vampire Academy story has also not been updated for a while.  
Writers block is killing me but I seem to be getting better.**

 **I have written a couple chapters for a new story in the past week,  
I am hoping to write some more tomorrow.  
**

 **Thank you for sticking with it and being patient,  
You really have no idea how much it means to me.  
**

 **You are all the BEST!**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

 **P.S. Keep an eye out for new stories!**


End file.
